Living Nightmare
by chymom
Summary: What happens when a family that had been sold as slaves runs into the Eppes family?  This story contains slash and talk of rape  Not in detail . Rating is on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

Title: How they got from there to here.

Series: LN (Living Nightmare)

Pairings: Colby/Charlie, Don, David,Megan, Alan, and OC's

Summary: Two mothers and four children find themselves in CA sold as slaves. What happens when they cross paths with the Eppes family?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Numb3rs or any other people, places, or items you know.

A/N: No your eyes aren't playing tricks on you. This is a rewrite to Michelle's Worst Nightmare. I have rewritten parts of it and changed the name.

Beta: KOSMOSemulator and myself.

Word count: 551 words.

LN

Chapter one: How they got from there to here.

For the Stevens family today was a normal Friday. That is until the two mothers and four kids find themselves being taken from their home. In the early afternoon hours in August. A van carrying the family pulls out of their driveway. No one knowing what had happened nor what the horror was to come.

Monday morning when the grandmother and mother didn't show up for work, nor the kids to school the grandfather was called. That was the start of a year and a half search that yelled little to nothing. Days past with no sign of what happened to them. The days turned into weeks and then into months. With no sold lead and no new information the families case was left open but, with little hope of finding them. It was now a waiting game until a new lead popped up or God for bid a body.

However, for the small family of six found themselves near the California-Mexico border. In the small town the grandmother and mother were used as slaves. The children were used as a tool to keep them in line mostly. A few times the family tried to get away but, failed. That all changed one warm spring morning.

The mothers found a way to get the children safely out. After a few more days of planning the two woman found out how to get themselves out as well. Two days later they made their break. The family had been running at night and hiding in the day for two days when they found a small garage to hide in.

It was early morning the darkness was just giving way to light when two men left the home beside the Stevens family hiding spot. One of the men saw movement in the small garage that was only used for work space now. Without calling attention to himself he slowly made his way over to the side door to see what was happening. While the other man stood where he had been and continued to talk to his partner as if he was standing in front of him. What happened next surprised both men and the woman herself.

The kids and grandmother were taking a short nap with Michelle the mother standing guard. As the first man came around the door Michelle used what energy she had left to flip the man and pull his own gun on him. The man was bigger then she herself was but, the element of surprise and the fear for her family had given her all the strength she needed.

The sound of his partner hitting the hard driveway was not something Charlie was use to.

"Cole is everything alright?" Charlie asked quickly making his way to the door that he had seen Colby go into. The site of his husband laying on the ground with a woman holding a gun on him was what he expected to find!

A/N: This was mostly telling you the past. The present and past will be in the chapters ahead. Please feel free to leave any HONEST feedback.

What happens now? Does Michelle shot Colby and Charlie out of fear for the family? Can they talk her down? More to come soon.


	2. Finding the FBI

Title: Finding the FBI

Series: LN (Living Nightmare) 2/?

Pairings: Colby/Charlie, Don, and OC's

Summary: Now that Michelle has Colby down on the ground holding his own gun on him, what happens next? Will Charlie and Colby be able to help the Stevens family?

Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs or any of the people, places, or items you know.

Spoilers: Any and all episodes of Numb3rs maybe talked about.

Beta: KOSMOSemulator and Serialgal and myself

Word count: 987 words

LN

End of Chapter one: How they got from there to here.

The kids and grandmother were taking a short nap with Michelle the mother standing guard. As the first man came around the door Michelle used what energy she had left to flip the bigger man and pull his own gun on him. The man was bigger then she herself was but, the element of surprise and the fear for her family had given her all the strength she needed.

The sound of his partner hitting the hard driveway was not something Charlie was use to.

"Cole, is everything alright?" Charlie asked quickly making his way to the door that he had seen Colby go into. The site of his husband laying on the ground with a woman holding a gun on him was not what he expected to find!

Chapter two: Finding the FBI

Not knowing if the family had been found or if these men had only seen her, Michelle did what she had to keep the family safe. Standing over one man with his own gun at his head another man came to a stop a few feet away from them. The element of surprise had worked on both men cause the other man didn't try to come any closer to them.

"Cole?" Michelle watched the new man out of the corner of her eye as the gun stayed on the man on the ground.

"My badge is in my inside jacket packet. I work for the FBI. Whatever trouble your in this is not something you want to do." Colby calmly told the woman standing over him with her foot on his chest.

"Slowly get his badge out!" Michelle just as calmly spoke to Charlie unmoving from her spot.

It took Charlie a minute or two to reach and retrieve Colby's FBI badge and hold it up for her to see. After seeing the badge Michelle slowly stepped back with the gun still pointed at the agent so that the man could stand.

"If you tell us what's going on we might be able to help you." Charlie said now standing beside Colby.

"Trust cops? No thank you!" Michelle yelled the words at them almost as fast as they had spoken them.

"I'm not a cop. I'm a teacher and Colby is FBI."

"Not all cops are going to harm you. Why don't you give me back my gun and we'll talk about this. No one has to get hurt." Colby was lost watching the storm in her eyes that it took him off guard when she spoke.

"My name is Michelle and you are?" Her voice not giving off the fear in her body.

"Special agent Colby Granger, and this is Dr. Charles Eppes."

A few miles away inside the California FBI office Don Eppes is getting worried and upset at one of his men. His brother-in-law and he was an hour late for work. Normally if Colby was going to be late he or Charlie would call. Today however they hadn't. Only knowing that things were starting off bad. Don decided to wait another hour before calling them and finding out what was going on.

At Charlies home Michelle and the Eppes men were still standing in the driveway.

"Sorry if I hurt you Agent Granger. I don't know who to trust and who not to anymore." She spoke as she sat the weapon down on the ground and slowly backed away. With that one statement she conformed the fear for her family that was clearly written in her actions. However, before they could ask about her statement a young child ran to her side.

"Mommy?"

"Rae, What's wrong?" Michelle asked keeping the agent and doctor in view as she talked with the child.

"Mommy up please?" Picking up the child and holding her tight in her arms Michelle once again spoke to them.

"This is Rae. My mother Sharon, and my other three children." Not sure yet if she could trust them fully or not Michelle held Rae out of reach of the men but, let them see her. Taking a glance at the family showed Charlie and Colby that this family was under feed, in need of a bath, and a good long rest in a warm bed.

"Michelle, when was the last time you and your family had something to eat?" Charlies voice broke the silence that had settled over them. As Colby slowly and cautiously picked up and holstered his gun.

"A few days ago." One of the other three children said speaking up from beside Sharon.

"This is my home and you are safe here!" Charlie spoke before bending down to the children s level.

"Would you like something to eat?" He asked the child that had spoken.

"Can we mom? They look like nice men." The child asked Michelle. Then turned to Colby and Charlie and again spoke up.

"You wont hurt mom or grandma like the other men did will you?"

"No, we wont hurt anyone!" Charlie said to the child as he tried to hide the fear that question had given him.

A moment or two later Michelle nodded her head towards her mother. Then turning fully to face Colby and Charlie once more.

"Thank you. That would be helpful."

"I have somethings that the children and you can ware ma'am if you would like to take a shower while I fix something to eat." Charlie spoke to Sharon while walking towards the back door.

"Thank you doctor."

"Charlie please. Your welcome." Walking fully into the home now Charlie left the backdoor open to let the family come in when they were ready.

A few steps behind Charlie, Sharon and the older three children came into the home. They watched as he showed Sharon where things where in the bathroom and the items that he had that they could wear. Before leaving the room to get started on some food.

Entering the small kitchen Charlie called Larry to inform him that he wouldn't be at school today. Asking his friend to post a note to his office door letting his students know. Without questions Larry agrees and sets out to do what was asked as Charlie sets out to make breakfast.

Michelle and Rae were still standing in the driveway with Colby as the family and Charlie entered the home. They stood looking at each other for a few minutes before either one spoke.

A/N: Honest feedback is always welcome. What happens next? How does Don find out why Colby is late? How does breakfast with the Stevens family go?


	3. Meeting the Eppes family

Title: Meeting the Eppes family

Series: LN (Living Nightmare) 3/?

Rating: G

Pairings: Colby/Charlie, Don, David, Megan, Alan, and OC's

Summary: What happens when Don and the team show up? How does Rae surprise everyone?

Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs or any place, thing, or item you know.

A/N: Some parts of this story will be AU. The Eppes family will not be entirely out of the norm but, somethings they do would not be with in the way they were in the show.

Beta: KOSMOSemulator , Serialgal, and myself.

Word count: 1,696 words

LN

End of chapter two Finding the FBI.

"Would you like something to eat?" He asked the child that had spoken.

"Can we mom? They look like nice men." The child asked Michelle. Then turned to Colby and Charlie and again spoke up.

"You wont hurt mom or grandma like the other men did will you?"

"No, we wont hurt anyone!" Charlie said to the child as he tried to hide the fear that question had given him.

A moment or two later Michelle nodded her head towards her mother. Then turning fully to face Colby and Charlie once more.

"Thank you. That would be helpful."

"I have somethings that the children and you can ware ma'am if you would like to take a shower while I fix something to eat." Charlie spoke to Sharon while walking towards the back door.

"Thank you doctor."

"Charlie please. Your welcome." Walking fully into the home now Charlie left the backdoor open to let the family come in when they were ready.

A few steps behind Charlie, Sharon and the older three children came into the home. They watched as he showed Sharon where things where in the bathroom and the items that he had that they could wear. Before leaving the room to get started on some food.

Entering the small kitchen Charlie called Larry to inform him that he wouldn't be at school today. Asking his friend to post a note to his office door letting his students know. Without questions Larry agrees and sets out to do what was asked as Charlie sets out to make breakfast.

Michelle and Rae were still standing in the driveway with Colby as the family and Charlie entered the home. They stood looking at each other for a few minutes before either one spoke.

Chapter three: Meeting the Eppes family

"Michelle, I need to call my boss at the FBI." Colby spoke braking the silent that had come over the driveway as Charlie, Sharon, and the older three children had entered the home. Not too sure of what was going to happen next Michelle nodded her head as she watched things going on around them. Her mind kept coming up with ways to get away if need be.

Meanwhile the Eppes team was busy working on the back log of paper work that always seemed to grow. Don was finishing reading a report as his phone started to make noise.

"Eppes" He answered without looking at his caller ID.

"Don, can you, Megan, and David come to the house?" Colby asked then quickly hung up without giving anymore information.

Calling to the other two agents the team set off towards Charlie's home not sure what they were heading towards. However, knowing if it was keeping Colby out of work then it must be something big.

It was ten minutes later the team found there missing agent and a woman holding a child standing in the driveway. The sound of the siren had let Colby and Michelle know that the team was close by and gave Colby a glance at the panic that was running though her. Taking a second to let the look pass in her eyes Colby introduced the team to them.

"Michelle, this is Don. He is Charlie's brother and my boss. This is Megan and David. They won't hurt your family or you!" Colby said pointing to each team member as he spoke their name.

Michelle really wanted to believe that was true but, feared that no one could keep them safe. Not with whom they were running from.

"Thank you Agent Granger for the help. It was nice to meet you all. Once the kids and mom finish eating we will be on our way." She spoke to him while keeping an eye on the new agents.

"Your family needs rest Michelle. The children need a bath and food. From the look in Rae's eyes a good rest as well. Why don't you all stay here for the day at least?" Colby knew the look of fear in her eyes all to well. He had seen it in war and also in his work as an agent.

Charlie was finishing up the first batch of eggs when he noticed one of the children watching him from the doorway. At first she didn't move from her hiding spot in the hallway. Stopping what he was doing he slowly walked towards her.

"I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" She cried before turning to run back down to where Sharon was with the other two children.

"I'm not upset with you. You did nothing wrong." His words brought some comfort to the scared child but, she still shyly moved into the room. After a few minutes of watching him at the stove Charlie watched as the young child walked and stood near him.

"My name is Charlie. What is yours?" Not stopping this time he asked looking back and forth from his work on the stove to the young lady.

"May. It's nice to ….meet you Charlie." She timidly spoke up. Then she went to put the plates that were sitting by the stove on the table.

"May, could you put a fork with each plate for me please?" At her nod he handed her the forks then a few more things to go on the table as he finished with the breakfast. As May and Charlie were setting the last plate on the table another child came into the room.

"Michael, he's nice!" May told her brother seeing him in the doorway. Charlie noticed that his sister's words had helped to ease some of the fear but, this boy was not comfortable around him as she was.

Outside the kitchen window four agents waited on Michelle's answer. Several minutes had passed since Colby had asked her and her family to stay. The longer it took her to answer the more her felt she wouldn't let them help.

"You're right Agent Granger. The kids and mom could use a break. But, we will find some place out of your way to rest." Hearing her answer relaxed Colby's gut a little bit.

"Michelle, I have to go into work in a few minutes but, Charlie will be here. However, you and your family are welcome to stay today and longer if you choice to." He told her before making his way in the still open back door.

Upon entering the house Colby went to Charlie and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. As Colby entered the room Michael's head shot up towards the door. Taking a few deep breaths Michelle cared Rae into the room followed shortly by the three other agents outside. Not wanting Michelle and her family to feel trapped Colby made sure the outside door was left open.

As Don entered the room he noticed an older woman with another child entering the room where two other children were now standing with his brother. Charlie and Colby were making their way towards the dining room with the new family in toe.

"Michelle, the bathroom is in there," the other woman said. "There are a few things in there for Rae to put on." She told her walking by with the younger child's hand held tightly in her own.

"Sharon, kids this is Don, Megan, and David. They work at the FBI with me. Don is also Charlie's brother." Colby spoke.

"I'm Sharon, this is Lee, May and Michael." She told the agents as she pointed to each child as she spoke their name.

Looking around the room Michelle watched as the other children sat down and dug into eat their food. Sharon was sitting down with the other child still clinging tightly to her. Seeing that everyone was safe for the moment and that for the first time in over a year the family looked happy, she took Rae to get cleaned up before letting her eat.

"Mom, I'm going to take Rae and clean her up. We'll be back in a few minutes." As Michelle turned to walk Rae into the bathroom Charlie spoke up.

"Michelle I'm sorry I don't have anything that I think would fit you."

"I should have a pair of sweats in my old room that will be a bit big on you but, your welcome to them if you like." Don spoke noticing that his family had taken this family under their wings already.

"Thank you." She told them as once again she and her child made their way into the bathroom for the past due bath. As the two took a short bath Don headed upstairs to get the sweat suit. Then handing it to Megan waited in the dinning room with the rest of the family.

"Michelle, its Megan. May I come in?" She asked knocking on the door and waiting on the reply before entering the room.

"Yes."

"Here are the sweats that Don had. I can get you something else if you would like."

"No, thank you these will be fine. We'll be out in a few more minutes. It's been so long since Rae has gotten a chance to play in the bath that I wanted to let her have a few minutes." Michelle didn't want to tell the lady agent how long it had taken her to get Rae into the tub let alone to play in the water.

After seeing that things were alright Megan left mother and child to clean up and headed back to the rest of her team. Five minutes later a now happier and cleaner Rae and Michelle rejoined the group.

Don was standing near the kitchen door when he felt a tug on his leg. Looking down he saw two watery green eyes staring up at him. Along with the eyes were two arms stretched out towards him. Cautiously reaching down and picking up the child he held her safely in his arms but, not tight enough to not let her away if she started to panic.

"Your brother must be really nice." May told Charlie. Not understanding what she was talking about the doctor looked to said brother. Upon seeing the child in his arms Charlie's mind screamed a question that needed an answer.

"Why do you say that May?"

"After the bad men tried to hurt Rae she wouldn't go to anyone but grandma or mom." May told him turning to eat her second helping of eggs.

Don sat down with the child and held her as she slowly ate the first few bites of eggs before diving in like the other children had done. Michelle had been watching from the other end of the room at what was going on around her family. It wasn't until Don sat down that Charlie noticed her standing in the doorway.

"What can I get you to drink Michelle?" He asked handing her a plate.

"If you will tell me where the water is I can get it." While her words sounded mean Charlie knew that it was the fear, not her that was talking.

"It's alright I need to get Don some water as well. I'll be right back." He told her before walking out the room.

The Stevens family quickly ate and cleaned up their mess. The agents had not asked why the family was running yet. But, Michelle knew it was only a matter of time before they did and she wasn't sure if they needed to know or not. With the family being in this home this family was in danger. Could she risk not only her family's lives but, this one's as well?

A/N: Honest feedback is always welcome. Thank you for everyone leaving a review. You don't have to leave a name just let me know what you think please. Feel free to ask any questions you have running around in your mind at any time. I will do my best to answer them for you.

Does Michelle let Don and the teams help them? What will she tell them? Does the Stevens family get any rest?


	4. Questions

Title: Questions

Series: LN (Living Nightmare) 4/?

Rating: PG

Pairings: Colby/Charlie, Don, David, Megan, Alan, and OC's

Summary: Do the agents get some answers? What is the Stevens family doing as Michelle is talking?

Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs, the places, people, or items that you might know.

Beta: KOSMOSemulator, Serialgal, and myself

LN

End of chapter three: Meeting the Eppes family

Don was standing near the kitchen door when he felt a tug on his leg. Looking down he saw two watery green eyes staring up at him. Along with the eyes were two arms stretched out towards him. Cautiously reaching down and picking up the child he held her safely in his arms but, not tight enough to not let her away if she started to panic.

"Your brother must be really nice." May told Charlie. Not understanding what she was talking about the doctor looked to said brother. Upon seeing the child in his arms Charlie's mind screamed a question that needed an answer.

"Why do you say that May?"

"After the bad men tried to hurt Rae she wouldn't go to anyone but grandma or mom." May told him turning to eat her second helping of eggs.

Don sat down with the child and held her as she slowly ate the first few bites of eggs before diving in like the other children had done. Michelle had been watching from behind Don at what was going on around her family. It wasn't until he had sat down that Charlie noticed her standing in the doorway.

"What can I get you to drink Michelle?" Charlie asked handing her a plate.

"If you will tell me where the water is I can get it." While her words sounded mean Charlie knew that it was the fear, not her that was talking.

"It's alright I need to get Don some water as well. I'll be right back." He told her before walking out the room.

The Stevens family quickly ate and cleaned up their mess. The agents had not asked why the family was on the run yet. But, Michelle knew it was only a matter of time before they did and she wasn't sure if they needed to know or not. With her family being in this home this family was in danger. Could she risk not only her family's lives but, this one's as well?

Chapter four: Questions

"Cole, why don't you show Sharon, May, Michael, and Lee to our room that way they can all sleep in the same bed for right now." Charlie spoke as he watched Rae snuggle down into his brother's arms and close her eyes.

"It's alright mom. Why don't you and the kids get some sleep? Rae and I will be down here. Nothing will change!" After looking into Michelle's eyes Sharon quietly agreed. As she watched Charlie and Megan quietly cleared the table.

"When you're ready let me know and I'll show you the way." Colby informed her.

A few minutes later Sharon and the older three kids settling into Charlie and Colby's bed for a few hours of sleep. Returning down stairs Colby notices that the families had moved into the living room. Taking the seat with his husband he waited to see who would ask Michelle the first question.

"Michelle, where are you all from?" David asked, trying to break the tension in the room.

"We're from North Carolina," she responded. As Megan was opening her mouth to ask a question the front door suddenly opened loudly and a very concerned Alan entered.

"What is going on!" he yelled more then asked.

From his spot in the doorway Alan watched as the child held tight in his oldest sons arms started crying and struggling to get to the woman sitting beside him. Everyone watched as Michelle held Rae tightly and slowly started rocking. They could hear her whispering things into the child's ear as Don gently rubbed his hand softly over the child's back. Alan stood motionless in the doorway waiting on someone to fill him in on what was happening. A few minutes later Don was once again holding a sleeping Rae in his arms as Michelle was now stiffly sitting beside him with out touching him.

"I need to check on the others." Michelle informed the group. Wordlessly she rose to do just that with Colby slowly joining her.

"Dad, when we know what is going on you will be the first to know." Charlie had waited until they were upstairs before addressing his father. Getting an answer Alan came into the room and quietly took a seat in a chair across from Don and the now sleeping Rae.

"Michelle, that was Don and Charlie's father Alan. With Don and I both working for the FBI, he gets worried sometimes." Colby told Michelle as they both headed upstairs.

"Mommy, are we going to have to move again?" Michael timidly asked as they entered the room.

"No, we're going to stay here for now, just like I told you we would." Getting his answer Michael laid back down.

"Who was that, that made all the loud noise?" May quickly asked next.

"That was just Alan, Charlie's dad. He wanted to make sure no one was hurt." Colby told them. Michelle kissed the kids and told them to go back to sleep. After a few hugs Michelle and Colby were heading down stairs. Pulling the door almost shut Colby barely heard Sharon's voice.

"Colby" Hearing her whisper his name he slowly reentered the room.

"Michelle has done a lot to keep these kids safe. They had to watch most of what these men did to her. But, some of the pain she took thankfully was behind closed doors." Her words reaffirmed something he had expected but not yet asked.

"Sharon, did they hurt any of the kids or you that way?" He hated to ask but, wanted, no needed to know for sure.

"No, just Michelle."

"I promise you we will help as much as we can. Why don't you get some rest? Michelle and Rae are downstairs with us if you need them." Pulling the door quietly closed he heard Michael ask, "Nana, are we safe here?" Colby paused waiting to hear the answer.

"You know Mommy would not let any of you get hurt. Nor would she let anyone who helped us get hurt." Sharon's answer showed Colby how close the family truly was.

Reentering the living room Colby saw that everyone was waiting on him. His mind kept repeating his promise and wondering how much Michelle and Sharon would let them help. As he sat down once again with his husband.

"Will anyone else be joining us?" Michelle asked as her eyes took in the people now in the small living room.

"You and your family are from North Carolina?" Megan spoke up.

"Yes." Michelle quickly agreed as her hand sought out her child's lower back.

"How did you and your family end up here?" Alan asked confused why they were in his son's home and how they got there.

"Rae and I had just got home from school. The landlord of the house we lived in had people staying with them so when we saw a van we thought it was something that they had bought with them. We went into the house and the next thing I knew, some men overpowered us. A blind fold was placed over my eyes and we were put in the back of a van." she paused, glancing around the room.

David reached his hand to offer her some comfort. However, she nervously shifted away, and moved closer to Don. Colby had seen the understanding looks that Don had been sending her way. Along with her less fearful looks returning to him. Sitting quietly he drew Charlie's silent attention towards the shift as Michelle continued.

"Sometime later, my mom and the other three kids were put with us. Mom and I kept them as calm as we could. It took a week by van to get to where we'd be staying. The kids spent most of the time sleeping. When we got to the house, we were shown into the basement and told to stay quiet. A few hours later we were told we now waited on the men of the house. I was to give them WHATEVER they wanted!" As Michelle was talking, Don covered her hand on Rae's back with his own. Unlike with David's almost touch, Michelle let Don's hand rest on top of her's.

"We went days without the chance to take a bath. If we did, it was after the men had taken their showers. The water was always cold, so the kids didn't play in it. It was not long before we learned to take cold baths. Once they saw that they couldn't bother us with that any more, they made us wait longer between baths. The kids were not allowed to play outside usually the men would want me to stay with them and play. That was the only thing I was thankful for. " Michelle took a moment to breath before pushing on.

"They gave us only enough food for two adults but Mom and I made it work ... we would split up the food as best we could,"

"Michelle, would you like some water?" Alan asked noticing how lost in her past she was getting.

"Thank you Sir."

"Your welcome. Would anyone else like anything?" A few yes pleases followed.

"Colby, could you help me for a moment please?" The team knew that Alan didn't need help but, that he wanted to ask something that he thought might up set the woman in the room.

No one said a word for a few minutes as Alan and Colby headed towards the kitchen to gather water for everyone. The living room was silent as the agents minds were lost in this woman's past. Don kept his hand loosely on Michelle's as it shakily rested on Rae's back.

A/N: Honest Feedback is well loved. Thank you so much for the reviews. I'm working on fixing that for you.

What happens when the team learns more of this families past? Will Michelle willingly let them help? Or will she take the family and run?


	5. The Escape

Title: The Escape

Series: LN (Living Nightmare) 5/?

Pairings: Colby/Charlie, Don, David, Megan, Alan, and OC's

Summary: How did the family escape? What do they do now?

Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs or any person, place, or thing that you know.

A/N: Keep in mind this is kind of AU in parts.

Beta: KOSMOSemulator, Paranoid woman, sporty-mia09, and myself.

Word count: 929 words

LN

End of chapter four: Questions

"Michelle, would you like some water?" Alan asked noticing how lost in her past she was getting.

"Thank you Sir."

"Your welcome. Would anyone else like anything?" A few yes pleases followed.

"Colby, could you help me for a moment please?" The team knew that Alan didn't need help but, that he wanted to ask something that he thought might up set the woman in the room.

No one said a word for a few minutes as Alan and Colby headed towards the kitchen to gather water for everyone. The living room was silent as the agents minds were lost in this woman's past. Don kept his hand loosely on Michelle's as it shakily rested on Rae's back.

Chapter five: The Escape

Once entering the kitchen Alan set out getting a container of Tea for everyone. Understanding that his father-in-law was wanting some information from him Colby set about getting a glass for everyone except for Rae in the other room. His waiting paid off as Alan put the tea on the island in the kitchen.

"That poor family. From the sounds of it they have been though a lot."

"Alan, you should know that Charlie and I have asked them to stay here for the day. After that we would like to help anyway that they will allow us to." A minute or two later the two men made their way into the living room and started hand out the tea.

"How did you all escape?" Megan asked after everyone had a drink.

"Four months ago we tried to get out again. Only this time one of the men pulled Rae up by her neck until she almost passed out. From that moment on the men only had to walk towards Rae for me to halt what ever I was doing. They used that against us a lot more in the last few months then before, Thinking that they had the upper hand. However when we found the small hidden door that had tried to bury closed we knew it was our only chance to get out of the heck we were trapped in. Mom, Lee, and Rae went out as soon as it was dark two weeks after we found the door. A few minutes later Michael and May went out. Once They were with mom I waited a minute or two more then took of like a bat out of heck to get to them. I had just made it to them when I heard a dog start barking. Not knowing for sure if they had found us gone then or not we took off running for the rest of the night. In the morning we found a place to hide. Mom and the kids slept as I stood watch. As night had fallen we took off again. Then this morning we found the space you found us." As she finished no one spoke for a few minutes.

"It sounds as if you have done a wonderful job of keeping your family alive. However, when you got away why did you not go to the police?" Alan's question was not with out merit.

"Over the year and a half that we stayed with {Boss} a few members of the CHP, Lawyers, and a few other higher ups in state workers would come by the house. Sometimes it was to see {Boss} other times it was to use me." The room was once again quiet as the small family/team took in her story. Don could see the fear return more evident to her eyes and body. The stress in her body and lack of sleep were tell, tell sings of what the small family knew would be to come if she didn't at least rest.

"Michelle, you look like your about to pass out. Would you like to use my old room upstairs. You and Rae can easily fit on the bed. It would be better on your back then the couch." Don noticed that she was thinking about it when he spoke his next words.

"My room is the closest to the stairs. Anyone going or coming from upstairs would have to pass by you." His words had brought a little comfort to her that much was evident in her less stressed body.

"Thank you. If its alright I would rather lay here with Rae. Unless you need us to leave. If that's the case we can be gone before you know it."

She watched the agents and father as they started to walk towards the main door a few feet away from her current place. Alan started to say something only to be cut off by Don placing Rae in her arms. Leaning down he whispered a question in her ear. "Will you still be here when I return?"

Looking into the agents eyes Michelle saw something she hadn't in years. Concern not pity or hate but true concern for her and her family.

"We will rest at least until you can return. As long as its today and not longer." Her answer brought fear and hope to the agents. Before joining his team Don placed the blanket that was always near the couch on to her and Rae's bodies.

"Cole, if you need me I will be working from home today." Charlie spoke to his husband before kissing his closed tight mouth.

"Thank you Angel." Came the reply as the front door was closed, but not locked. Father and son walked out of the room to give the napping child and mother some time to sleep.

A/N: Honest feedback is always welcome. What does the team do with the information they were given? Does Michelle keep her word or does she run with the family as soon as they can?

I was asked how Michelle looked. Before she was taken she was a healthy plan looking woman. At the start of this story Michelle is for lack of a better term skin and bones. Her body is covered with the {Boss}'s marks. Right now she looks like an old worn out rag doll. I hope that answers you question. If not let me know. I'll try to do better.


	6. Staying

Title: Staying

Series: LN (Living Nightmare) 6/?

Spoilers: Any episode of Numb3rs maybe talked about in this chapter.

Rating: G

Word count:1,668 words

Pairings: Colby/Charlie, Don, David, Megan, Alan, and OC's

Summary: Does the Steven's family rest? What do Don and the team do to help?

Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs, the people, places, or anything you already know.

A/N: Keep in mind this is AU in parts. Thanks for reading.

Beta: Paranoid woman, sporty-mia09, and myself.

LN

End of Chapter five: The Escape

She watched the agents and father as they started to walk towards the main door a few feet away from her current place. Alan started to say something only to be cut off by Don placing Rae in her arms. Leaning down he whispered a question in her ear. "Will you still be here when I return?"

Looking into the agents eyes Michelle saw something she hadn't in years. Concern not pity or hate but true concern for her and her family.

"We will rest at least until you can return. As long as it's today and not longer." Her answer brought fear and hope to the agents. Before joining his team Don placed the blanket that was always near the couch on to her and Rae's bodies.

"Cole, if you need me I will be working from home today." Charlie spoke to his husband before kissing his closed tight mouth.

"Thank you Angel." Came his reply as the front door was closed, but not locked. Father and son walked out of the room to give the napping child and mother some time to sleep.

Chapter six: Staying

Letting the small hurt family get some rest was on the top of the list of things to do today. At least for the Eppes family that was true. Alan had been in the kitchen cooking and cleaning as Charlie had been working in the garage.

Alan had found himself checking on the small family as they slept. Much the same as he had his own boys when they were small. Only unlike his boys each time he entered the living room to check on the mother and child, the small woman's eyes instantly followed his every movement.

Closer to the afternoon Alan heard a loud door slamming sound. He knew that anyone who walked into his home knew about the sleeping family. They wouldn't make that much noise. Quickly setting the sandwich he had made down Alan ran into the living room looking for mother and child. His heart went out to them when he found Michelle hiding behind the door with her child held tightly in her arms. The first thing he noticed was her heavy breathing. That was followed closely by the renewed fear in her eyes.

"The neighbors were locking up for a few days. I'm sorry they frightened you. They are gone now." Alan spoke after looking out the window to let her know what was going on.

"Would you like something to drink?" Alan asked seeing the child stir in her arms.

"Thank you, sir." She answered as he noticed Rae opening her eyes and the fear at not knowing her soundings was being offset by being in her mother's loving arms. As the three of them entered the small kitchen Charlie walked into the room with his head in a folder.

"Did you rest much?" Charlie asked after hearing his father talking to someone.

"Yes, we did thank you. I don't know how to repay you for what you have done for my family. Thank you doesn't seem like it is enough." Michelle spoke before placing Rae down to stand beside her.

"There is nothing to pay us back for." As soon as the words left his mouth Alan noticed the other three children now standing in the door way to the kitchen.

"Sir, may we use the restroom please?" May asked Charlie from the doorway.

"May, you do not have to ask. If you need to use the restroom use it. No one here is going to hurt you for taking care of what you need to." Charlie spoke to the children then turned to Michelle.

"Is there anything you would like for dinner? I know that we don't have much but, if we need something I'm sure Colby wouldn't mind getting it on his way home right son?" Alan had spoken before his son could.

"I promised agent Eppes that we would be here till he arrived. However, we don't want to be in the way. If you will show us where you put our clothing we will change and be ready when Agent Eppes arrives." Her words set off two things one the kids' faces fell a touch. Not big, but just enough that the two men could tell they didn't like the idea. Also that Michelle was planning on them kicking the small family out.

"Michelle, the kids are safe here. No one is going to hurt them or you. Would it be alright if I took them to see the fish pond?" Alan asked as he watched an inter battle playing out in her body and eyes.

"The pound is right outside on the left side of the house. There are kids that stop by to look at it all the time. It wouldn't draw any ones attention if they went to see it." Charlie spoke from his spot near the door.

It had only taken Don as long as it took to get to his car before he had an unmarked car parked near his childhood home. While the officers didn't know the reason that they were there, they did know that if anyone was hurt that was in that home that being put on desk duty would be a walk in the park to what they got.

After the drive to the office Don, Colby, and David had set out to clear their desk of paper work as Megan made a few calls. After half an hour on her phone Megan turned towards Don's office. Walking in she spotted Colby sitting in one of the two chairs in front of Don's desk.

"Don, DC has a file on the Stevens family."

"And" Colby asked knowing that she had more to say.

"Michelle, Sharon, and the kids were gone for two days before Ben Steven's reported them missing." As she spoke about the father she watched Colby's spine go ridged and Don standing a little taller.

"Megan, find out anything you can on the hunt for them. Colby you and David find out everything you can on Ben Stevens." Don sat at his desk pulling out a large stack of papers from one of his draws and started filling them out.

Don had made it half way through the large stack when his phone started ringing. Knowing that the ring was the one set for his father he quickly answered as he kept his pen writing.

"Yes, Dad"

"Donnie, Michelle has Rae and the kids in the bathroom. We have tried to tell her to keep the clothing but, she won't hear of it. They are getting ready to leave." There was no rush or harsh tone in what his father had said but, the words implied that he was asking for his son's help.

"Dad, I'll be there in a few minutes. Has anything happened since we left?"

"They slept for a few hours. We'll all but Michelle that is. About two hours ago the neighbors made some loud noises closing their home up for the next few days. That woke Rae and the other children but, no one were hurt or scared other than that."

"Thanks dad, see you soon." Don hung up placing the paperwork under some others on his desk before heading into the room with the team.

"Dad called."

"Is everything alright?" Colby shot up grabbing his jacket as he stood. Not letting Don finish his sentience.

"Yes, dad said that the neighbors had made some loud noises a few hours ago but, other than that nothing happened. Michelle is getting scared." Don had been walking out the office with his team in toe as he had spoken to them. They had returned as they had left expect this time Megan and David had driven their own cars while Colby still rode with Don.

"Rae?" Don quietly said walking into the living room of his family home. The young child became glued to his leg. Fearing that she had done something wrong the child quickly let go heading towards her mother in the bathroom.

"Rae, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. You took me by surprises." Don's voice stopped her mid run to her mother's side.

Slowly turning Rae looked at the agent who had bent down and had his arms open for her. It didn't take her long to run to him and hug him. Michelle had been looking for Rae who had run off as she was getting dressed. She however stopped in her tracks at seeing Rae safe in the arms of one Agent Eppes.

"Michelle, you're still here." Don spoke.

"If we had left the guys in the car out front would have called you. Besides I told you we would wait until tonight."

"Michelle, will the family be staying with us tonight?" Alan inquired.

"We have spent to long here as it is Mr. Eppes." She paused hearing the sounds of Michael and Lee playing in the tub in the other room.

"Don, can you help me for a minute please?" Alan asked after hearing her answer. Don holding tight to Rae followed his father into the kitchen as Michelle rejoined her mother in the bathroom.

"Donnie, you can't just let this family go on the run again. What will happen if they are found? These kids need food and time to heal. One of them asked if they could use the restroom Donnie. No one should have to ask permission for that." Rae closed her eyes and looped her young arms tightly around Don's shoulders.

"Dad, I can't make them stay."

"I'm not asking you to. I'm asking that you encourage her to stay close by or even here for a few days. At least until you can find some way that we can help them."

"Dad, from what we have found out today. The men who took Michelle and her family are deep into things. By the way she has been acting I would say that she feels as though she is putting our lives in danger by being here."

"Donnie, our lives are always in danger no matter who is and isn't here."

"I will talk to her. I make no promises. It will be hard to get them into protective custody with what little we have right now."

"Talk with her then. Get her to stay here for a few days. Charlie and you guys may have to go to work but, I can stay." Seeing that his father's mind was made up Don did the only thing he could do. He agreed with his father.

"Rae, we need to talk to your mother." Don left the kitchen as Alan called everyone to the table to eat.

A/N: Thank you for the ones who have left feedback. Honest feedback is always welcome.

How does dinner go? Will Don get Michelle to change her mind?


	7. Making plans

Title: Making plans

Series: LN (Living Nightmare) 7/?

Word count: 720 words

Rating: G

Spoilers: Any episode of Numb3rs maybe talked about.

Pairings: Colby/Charlie, Don, David, Megan, Alan, and OC's

Summary: Does Michelle agree to stay?

Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs, people, places, or things you know.

A/N: Parts of this story has them OOC and AU.

Beta: Paranoid woman, Mia-dcwut, and myself.

LN

End of Chapter six: Staying

"Don, can you help me for a minute please?" Alan asked after hearing her answer. Don holding tight to Rae followed his father into the kitchen as Michelle rejoined her mother in the bathroom.

"Donnie, you can't just let this family go on the run again. What will happen if they are found? These kids need food and time to heal. One of them asked if they could use the restroom Donnie. No one should have to ask permission for that." Rae closed her eyes and looped her young arms tightly around Don's shoulders.

"Dad, I can't make them stay."

"I'm not asking you to. I'm asking that you encourage her to stay close by or even here for a few days. At least until you can find some way that we can help them."

"Dad, from what we have found out today. The men who took Michelle and her family are deep into things. By the way she has been acting I would say that she feels as though she is putting our lives in danger by being here."

"Donnie, our lives are always in danger no matter who is and isn't here."

"I will talk to her. I make no promises. It will be hard to get them into protective custody with what little we have right now."

"Talk with her then. Get her to stay here for a few days. Charlie and you guys may have to go to work but, I can stay." Seeing that his father's mind was made up Don did the only thing he could do. He agreed with his father.

"Rae, we need to talk to your mother." Don left the kitchen as Alan called everyone to the table to eat.

Chapter seven: Making plans

"Michelle you look like the wind could blow you over. Did you get any real rest today?" Don asked standing to her right as she looked deep into the pond.

"I got some rest today." Came her short reply.

"Michelle, we checked with the DC office. They are giving us your case. At this time no one but, my team and the agent we spoke with knows where you are. If you would like we can place your family into a safe house until we find out more about your case." Don's eyes not leaving her face as he spoke.

"Charlie and Dad have also said you and your family can stay here for as long you need. You are not alone any longer." This time Don cast his eyes on the child in his arms as he waited for her response.

"Agent Eppes your family and team have done too much for us as it is. We cannot impose any longer on your lives."

"You are not imposing in our lives! If you run now you will be running for the rest of your lives? Is that the kind of live you want for Rae and the other kids? Always being on the run? Never knowing how it feels to be safe to not have to hide from the bad men?" He watched Michelle stand ridged beside him and felt Rae's hold on him grow stronger.

"What is the real reason you won't stay here? You know that we are not going to hurt you. No one has come looking for you today. For now what would it hurt to keep a roof over the kids head and food in their stomachs?" Don asked walking to stand in front of her still holding Rae tight to him.

"Will you stay with me?" Rae whispered.

"Will I do what Rae?" He asked looking down to her waiting on her to repeat herself.

"She wants to know if you're staying here tonight as well as us." As soon as the words left her mouth Michelle found herself looking up into the smiling face of one Agent Don Eppes.

"Does that mean you're staying?"

"The children's safety is more important at this moment then getting away. For right now we will stay. But, the first sign of trouble we will leave. No questions asked!" Having made her point Michelle, Don, and Rae joined the families for diner.

At dinner Don quickly noticed that Rae would rather eat off of her mother and his plates instead of having one of her own. The dinner was simple but, with many different types of pasta that Alan had spent most of his day making. After the table was cleared and the dishes done by Michelle and her family as a thank you the kids once again took a bath before heading to bed.

It was going on ten when Colby made his way into the living room. He and Charlie had been talking out back for the last hour.

"Is she asleep?" Colby softly asked as he and Charlie joined Don.

"Mostly, Michelle is taking a quick shower."

"I take it you're staying tonight?" Colby asked nodding towards the bed made up on the couch.

"Thank you Agent Eppes." Michelle spoke entering the living room.

"You're welcome. She looks so peaceful when she's asleep." Don whispered handing her the soundly sleeping child.

"Michelle, Charlie and I will be down the hall from you on the right. Alan's room is down on the left. Your mom and the other three kids will be right across the hall from you and Rae. Don will be down here on the couch. The windows all lock from the inside and the doors are dead bolts. Your family and you can truly rest tonight." Colby told her as he and Don unlocked and locked the door and windows in the living room.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! It means a lot to me to hear what you think. Any and All honest feedback is welcome.

What happens in the morning? What is Alan's next step to help them and why?


	8. Checkup time

Title: Checkup time

Series: LN (Living Nightmare) 8/?

Word count: 1,315 words

Rating: PG-13 (The doctor says a few words about a female's body. Other than that it's G rating.)

Spoilers: Any episode of Numb3rs maybe talked about.

Pairings: Colby/Charlie, Don, David, Megan, Alan, and OC's

Summary: What is Alan's next step in his plan? Will Michelle be open to it?

Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs, people, places, or things you know.

A/N: Parts of this story has them OOC and AU.

Beta: Paranoid woman, Mia-dcwut, and myself.

LN

End of chapter seven: Making plans

"Michelle, Charlie and I will be down the hall from you on the right. Alan's room is down on the left. Your mom and the other three kids will be right across the hall from you and Rae. Don will be down here on the couch. The windows all lock from the inside and the doors are dead bolts. Your family and you can truly rest tonight." Colby told her as he and Don unlocked and locked the door and windows in the living room.

Chapter eight: Checkup time

Even though the night was uneventful it left Don, Colby, and unsurprisingly Michelle with little to no true sleep. The following day Alan stayed at home with Michelle and family as Don, Colby, and Charlie headed to work. Much like at dinner last night Michelle and Sharon worked on some of the house work that the Eppes men had fallen behind on.

At the FBI office the team spent most of the morning finishing up the mountains of paper work they had on their desks. While Don spent his morning checking on the number of open cases they had and what could and couldn't wait. He had added Michelle and her families kidnapping to the ever growing pile that couldn't wait. It was nearing lunch time when Don felt more then heard his phone ring.

"Eppes"

"Donnie, is it a bad time?"

"Dad, is everyone alright?"

"I saw something today and that needs to be taken care of."

"What did you see?"

"Michelle has bruise that cover most of her legs and arms. I spoke with Den today. He is willing to see them in his office no charge. Now all we have to do is get Michelle to agree to go. He said he would see the whole family."

"That's a good idea dad but, how do you plan on getting Michelle to trust her family with a doctor? She is still doesn't fully trust me yet."

"I'm leaving that up to you Donnie. Den said to bring them in around two today." Alan didn't offer any words of wisdom he simply disconnected the call.

Almost an hour later Don and Colby entered the Eppes home. Only to stop short a few minutes later at the sight of Michelle and the kids cleaning the living room.

"Michelle, can we talk a minute?" Don asked after he was sure she knew he was in the room.

"Sure Agent Eppes." Michelle spoke following him into the dining room.

"You can call me Don, if you would like." He told her once they were out of ear shot of the others.

"Agent Eppes, is there something I can do for you?"

"Dad noticed the bruises on your legs this morning. Colby and I noticed some on your arms and shoulders last night."

"And"

"And, dad knows a doctor who is willing to see your family at no charge. Den is our family doctor. He has agreed to let you stay in the room with the children if you agree to let him look them over." Don turned to walk out of the room to give her a moment to think. He was almost out the door when her voice stopped him.

"Don, will you be joining us?" Her words so soft that it took him a minute to make sure he heard them right.

"Colby and I can be outside the room as long as you would like for us to be."

The next half hour was passed once again with baths and getting dressed. Michelle had asked Colby and Don not to tell the kids where they were going. Once they arrived at the office Michelle let the kids know what was going on. Colby and Don also made sure to let them know that they would be right outside the door.

Den had closed the office at one today. That meant that the Stevens and Eppes families were the only ones there. Alan and Charlie had dropped by after the family was already in with Den.

"Doc, how are they?" Alan asked seeing Den walk out one of the exam rooms.

"The kids will be fine once they get some nutation in there system. Sharon has a few more bruises but over all she will be alright as well."

"What about Michelle?" Colby asked walking up to Alan and the doctor.

"I'm sorry I can't talk about her with you."

"You can tell Agent Granger and Don." Michelle spoke from behind them in the exam room doorway. Rae was in her arms as she waited for the information to be passed on.

"She has a few bruises and cuts. The main thing I am worried about is the tarring and scaring in her virginal walls." Den was going to say more but, was stopped when Rae spoke.

"Don, can we go now?" Rae asked reaching out from her mother's arms towards him.

"Yes, we can Rae." He answered gently picking Rae out of her mom's arms.

"Dad, when we get home do you think that you could maybe get Sharon and the other kids to get some food?" Colby asked knowing that he and Don would like to talk to Michelle without little ears in the area.

"I can try. But, you know how that might go over without having someone to help keep them safe."

"I'll see if Megan and David can go with you. That should help Michelle calm down some." Colby spoke as he waited on his partner to answer his phone.

"Den gave us some perceptions to help get their systems working right again. The kids might like the McDonald's that's right down the road form the drug store." Alan thought out loud.

"Thank you dad."

"Don't thank me yet son. We still need to get Michelle and Sharon to agree." Alan told him walking out the doctor's office.

For the first time in a long time the Stevens family rode in two different cars. Sharon and the older three kids rode back to the Eppes home with Alan and Charlie in Alan's car. While Michelle and Rae rode back in Don's SUV. This gave Colby and Don the chance they needed to see how Michelle felt about letting her family go out of her sight for more than the few minutes it took to drive to the doctor's office. Not that they weren't riding in the car in front of them right now as it was.

Like Alan and Colby had thought Michelle was reluctant to let them out of her site. However, when she found out that David and Megan had agreed to join Alan with her family excluding Rae she had been a little more at easy.

To most of the Eppes family surprise Sharon and Michelle passed only a few looks when Alan asked if she and the other the kids would like to go with him, Megan, and David. They were going to get pick up the medications that Den had written for them as well as stop by McDonald's.

A/N: Honest feedback always welcome.

Why does Don want to see Michelle without her mom and the kids? What is going to happen next?

I would like to give new and older readers a who's who.

**Sharon Stevens**: is the grandmother that was kidnapped from her home.

**Michelle Stevens**: Is Sharon's child. Her only daughter is Rae, but the other three look to her as their mother now as well.

**Rae Stevens**: Is Michelle's child. She is around 5 or so years old.

**Michael Stevens**: Is the oldest of the other kids he is around 12 or 13 years of age.

**May ****Stevens**: Is the middle of the other three children. She is around 11 or 12 years of age.

**Lee Stevens**: Is the youngest of the other three children he is around 9 or 10 years of age.

**Den**: I made up as the Eppes family doctor. I don't know if the show ever told of their family doctor or not. (Den will show up from time to time in all my stories with the Steven's family in them.)

In later story there will be a few more new faces but, not a lot. Each time someone new is added if even for one chapter I will try to give you a who's who so you know.


	9. More questions with a side of food

Title: More questions with a side of food

Series: LN (Living Nightmare) 9/

Word count: words

Rating: PG-13 (only cause I'm careful maybe to careful.)

Pairings: Colby/Charlie, Don, David, Megan, Alan, and OC's

Summary: What facts does the Eppes team gather in talking to Michelle? Is there a way for Michelle to help pay them back?

Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs, people, places, or things you know.

A/N: There are some OOC and some AU in this story.

Beta: Paranoid woman, sporty-mia09 and myself.

LN

End of Chapter eight: Checkup time

"Don, can we go now?" Rae asked reaching out from her mother's arms towards him.

"Yes, we can Rae." He answered gently picking Rae out of her mom's arms.

"Dad, when we get home do you think that you could maybe get Sharon and the other kids to get some food?" Colby asked knowing that he and Don would like to talk to Michelle without little ears in the area.

"I can try. But, you know how that might go over without having someone to help keep them safe."

"I'll see if Megan and David can go with you. That should help Michelle calm down some." Colby spoke as he waited on his partner to answer his phone.

"Den gave us some perceptions to help get their systems working right again. The kids might like the McDonald's that's right down the road form the drug store." Alan thought out loud.

"Thank you Dad."

"Don't thank me yet son. We still need to get Michelle and Sharon to agree." Alan told him walking out the doctor's office.

For the first time in a long time the Stevens family rode in two different cars. Sharon and the older three kids rode back to the Eppes home with Alan and Charlie in Alan's car. While Michelle and Rae rode back in Don's SUV. This gave Colby and Don the chance they needed to see how Michelle felt about letting her family go out of her sight for more than the few minutes it took to drive to the doctor's office. Not that they weren't riding in the car in front of them right now as it was.

Like Alan and Colby had thought Michelle was reluctant to let them out of her site. However, when she found out that David and Megan had agreed to join Alan with her family excluding Rae she had been a little more at easy.

To most of the Eppes family surprise Sharon and Michelle passed only a few looks when Alan asked if she and the other the kids would like to go with him, Megan, and David. They were going to get pick up the medications that Den had written for them as well as stop by McDonald's.

Chapter nine: More questions with a side of food

'Can I risk telling them the whole truth? Can I risk not telling them the whole truth?' Michelle kept asking herself over and over as she watched her family excluding Rae leave the house that they had called home last night.

"Michelle?" Don asked sitting down beside her on the couch. Rae was standing in her mother's arms in front of her. Colby and Charlie were sitting in across from them in a chair. Michelle noticed the odd look on the three men's faces.

"Why did you let them hurt you that way?" Don asked his eyes holding hers.

"Don, if Dr. Eppes or Agent Granger were in danger and you could keep them from getting hurt would you let someone hurt you to keep them safe?" Don nodded his head silently agreeing with her.

"Are there more marks on your body that we cannot see?" This time it was Colby who asked.

"I have the tearing that Den told you about. Some other burns and scars in places that Rae doesn't need to know about." Michelle's words hung heavy in the air until an idea came to Charlie.

"Rae, have you ever been to Chuck E. Cheese's?" Rae gave him a small shy nod of her head as she turned to look at her mom and Don.

"Dr. Eppes?"

"It's Charlie please Michelle."

"Charlie, it's been years since we have been out to eat let alone there." She watched the smile fell from his face at her words.

"Well it's time to fix that don't you think." Charlie spoke as he stood pulling Colby with him.

"Colby and I will be with you both the whole time. The closest Chuck E Chesses to us is only a block away." Don said trying to help put her mind at ease some.

'Is this a good idea? Mom and the others are already out in public. Should we tempt fate and have Rae and I out as well? Don did say he and Agent Granger would be with us.' Michelle was fighting with herself as once again Charlie spoke up.

"Michelle, I know what it's like to worry that something will happen to the people in your live that you love. I do it every time these two walk out the door. But, I have learned to take some precautions and let the rest go into the hands of the team. We are a team Michelle. No one is going to get near Rae or you." Charlie anxiously awaited her answer. However he kept his eyes on Rae instead of his husband or brother.

"While I am still not sure that this is a good idea. Rae should have some fun." Her words brought the smiles once again to Charlie's and Rae's faces.

"But, Rae you are not to leave my side. I may be taking a risk and putting my faith in agents for the first time. However, I WILL NOT RISK ANYTHING HAPPING TO RAE." Her words leaving no room for anything else the small families reentered Don's SUV and headed around the block.

"Admit it Charlie you want to go play all the games." Don teased his younger brother as they neared Chuck E Chesses. The laughter was a welcome sound after the dealings of the last few hours.

An hour later found David, Megan, Alan, Sharon, and the kids entering the Eppes home. It didn't take Sharon long to notice that Michelle and Rae weren't here. As the door closed May noticed a note taped to the back of the door.

"Mr. Eppes, there's a note on the door." Turning around Alan noticed Don's hand writing and quickly read the note before smiling at the others in the room.

"Where is mommy Mr. Eppes?" Lee shyly asked.

"They went out to eat. They should be back within the hour." Alan's words coupled with the smile on his face set Sharon's nerves a little at ease.

After both families arrived back at the Eppes casa the agents meet in Alan's home office. They were talking about what Sharon had told David and Megan when they had ran to the store. Don passed along the information that Michelle had given them before heading out for a late lunch. While the information was small it was a start to build a soiled floor for their case. It wasn't twenty minutes into the team's sharing that a phone started to ring.

"Eppes"

"Donnie, is Michelle around you?" Alan had taken a few minutes while the team of agents was at home to run to his and Stan's office to look at a few things.

"Yes dad. Did you need something?"

"Can I talk to her for a moment?"

"Sure hold on." Turning around Don spoke down the hall towards the living room.

"Michelle, can you come here a moment please?"

"Yes, sir"

"Dad has something he wanted to ask you." The smile on his face had put her somewhat at ease but, she still was worried what his dad could need with her.

"Michelle, do you know how to use a filing system on a windows application?"

"Yes, Why"

"Do you think if Don or Colby brought you and Rae that you could help me out with a few things?"

"I will help anyway I can. However, it's going on..." She started to say only to have Alan interrupt her.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize that it was that late already. We can pick this up first thing in the morning then. That is if you're alright with it."

"Yes sir. Thank you." Waiting a few seconds hearing that Alan had hung up she handed the phone back to Don.

"Are you going to help dad out with something at the office?"

"He has asked for my help. I will help in any way that I can."

Not long after Alan's return home a few minutes later Megan and David left for the night. And once again Don found Rae sleeping peacefully in his arms a little bit later. However this tonight instead of taking Rae upstairs and into bed Michelle listened to Don talking about a friend of his that might be able to help the family out some.

Don had told her that his friend was an A.U.S.A (Assistant United States Attorney). But, in telling Michelle about the women (Robin he had called her.) he had left out that this woman was the woman he was seeing.

A/N: Honest feedback is welcome.

How can Robin help them? What happens when Robin meets Michelle and her family? Does Michelle help Alan fix things?

In case you're wondering Yes, Chuck E Chesses is a real place. If you Google Chuck E Chesses you will be able to see a picture of the food and games.


	10. Robin

Title: Robin

Series: LN (Living Nightmare) 10/?

Pairings: Colby/Charlie, Don/Robin, Alan, and OC.

Spoilers: Any and all episodes of Numb3rs might come up in this story.

Summary: How do things go when Robin meets three of the other women in Don's life? Why is he walking out the back door of his brother's home with Michelle?

Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs, the people, places, or things you know already.

Beta: Paranoid woman, sporty-mia09, and myself

LN

End of Chapter Nine: More questions with a side of food

Not long after Alan's return home a few minutes later Megan and David left for the night. And once again Don found Rae sleeping peacefully in his arms a little bit later. However this tonight instead of taking Rae upstairs and into bed Michelle listened to Don talking about a friend of his that might be able to help the family out some.

Don had told her that his friend was an A.U.S.A (Assistant United States Attorney). But, in telling Michelle about the women (Robin he had called her.) He had left out that this woman was the woman he was seeing.

Chapter ten: Robin

For the Steven's family the next few days passed in a blur. The next morning Michelle and Rae had joined Alan and his partner Stan in their office. While Michelle and Rae were in the office there was an unmarked car once again sitting outside the Eppes family home. Charlie and the team were at work and that left Sharon and the kids in the home alone. Most of the time they spent moving things and doing the heavy duty cleaning, for a few hours each day Sharon played the piano and the kids played in the living room.

It was Friday night and tonight was set to be the second night in the last week that Don hadn't spent sleeping on his brother's couch. He had gone out with Robin earlier in the week and stayed with her that night.

Most of the night Robin had spent listing to stories about different things Rae and Michelle have done. She had known about them as someone Don had meet but, had yet to meet them. After he had talked to Michelle the day they had seen Den he had started talking to Robin Shane play about them.

He had told her for at least two reasons. One he wanted to know if there was a way that she could help keep the Steven's family safe and lock up {Boss}. And second cause Don liked spending time with Rae. He went out of his way so far to keep them safe. The unmarked car was being pulled from his brother's home today. It had been a week with no one looking for them so with no threat he couldn't keep a car there without pulling rank. Robin and Don had just started driving to dinner when his phone rang.

"Eppes"

"Charlie, do I need to come now?"

"Yes, we'll be there in a few minutes."

"Charlie; thanks" Quickly hanging up his phone before informing Robin of the quick stopover that they needed to make.

"We need to run by Charlie's for a minute." Looking at the clock on the dash he let voice to his thoughts. "I bet Rae is still up." Not realizing that he had given voice to his last thought, the rest of the ride pass in silence.

As he opened the door to his brother's home Don and Robin were greeted with a smiling young child. Rae was dripping wet and wearing only a towel at the time. As she jumped up and down with her small arms opened wide for him to pick her up.

"Rae, are you giving mommy trouble again?" Don asked picking the child up and walking into the house followed by a woman that neither Michelle nor Rae knew.

"No, you're here!" The simplest answer is sometimes the best, at least that's what he had come to learn over his years in the FBI. Noticing that the now nervous child was hiding her head in his shoulder he quickly turned to see what had upset her.

"Rae, do you remember my friend that I told your mom might be able to help me keep you safe?" He felt more then saw her head give a small nod.

"This is Robin." He spoke while turning Rae to face the new woman in the room.

"Robin this is Rae." It was at this point that Michelle hurriedly entered the living room from the stairs.

"Michelle this is Robin. Robin this is Rae's mother Michelle." The two women shook hands around him as Rae still clung tightly to him.

"Rae and I are going to see what Chuck is up to. Michelle, would you get me a bottle of water please?" He asked before kissing Robin as he and his attachment went in search of his missing brother.

Once upstairs a quick trip to his old room was made. He quickly helped Rae into her night clothing before heading towards one of the other rooms. As he helped her his mind drifted back to the small but, efficient shopping trip that had been made earlier in the week to buy the family some clothing.

"Would you like something to drink as well?" Michelle asked Robin on her way to get Don's bottle of water.

"No, thank you. As soon as Don gets back we have a reservation to make." Neither woman spoke for the next few minutes content with looking at everything in the small room expect each other.

Walking into the room a few minutes later with a full clothed child in his arms Don noticed the looks that each woman had on their faces. One was full of worry and questions. While the other he wasn't sure of yet but, he would find out sooner or later what it meant of that he was sure.

"It's getting late. Got what I needed." He said holding the manila folder in the hand that didn't have Rae's small hind in it.

"It was nice to meeting you Robin." Once again Michelle extends her hand to the other woman.

"Thank you for getting her dressed. I was on my way to do that when she ran to see you." Don, Michelle, and Rae all laughed at the comment.

"No big deal." He told her before speaking to Rae.

"You be good for your mom. I will call you after dinner." He said before kissing her check and placing the child down beside him. Robin had waved to the two other women that he seemed to be comfortable around but, kept quiet until they reached his SUV.

"What was that about?" She spoke breaking the silent that had settled over them.

"Rae" She spoke seeing that he was at a loss.

"What about Rae? You know that she and I have talked each night for the last week before she goes to bed. After we finish dinner it should be close to her bedtime."

Over the week if he had a case or had to be out when it was the little one's bed time he had done his best to call her and let her know that she was safe. It somehow made it easier for Rae to go to sleep and sleep longer. Michelle had told him over and over how grateful she was to him for that. Robin and Don had enjoyed dinner and after dinner true to his word Don had called Rae to wish her a good night.

Earlier that day after finishing work early for a change Robin had decided to surprise her man with an early night in. However, as she approached his floor she saw him hugging another woman. Not being able to see the other woman's face she stood in the small dark spot outside in the hallway. It didn't take long before the hug was finished and the other woman's face was reviled. The smile that was on the woman's face was bright and Robin's smile faded as Liz turned and headed her way. With a quick turn the lawyer hurriedly left the same way she had come. As she was speeding off Robin's mind went back a few months ago to when she and Don were in bed.

_They had just had a great round of love making and were getting into round two as his phone went off. She had told him that she would make it worth his wild if he let it ring. However, she had known the whole time that Don Eppes would never do that._

_As he picked up the call she laid back down on t__heir bed to await the goodbye kiss she knew that this late hour call would bring. After ending the call she watched him stand from the bed and pull a shirt out of his bag before heading out of the room. After finding out that it had been Liz that had calle__d him she had asked why a Narcotics agent would be calling him. Then he informed her that he had called Liz to work with his team when Colby had been out. He had left out the small fact that one of his recent ex's was once again working with him_

Heading towards her car in the parking lot Robin had been unaware that Colby had seen her hasty exit. It wasn't until later that she would find out that he had also seen the look that had crossed her face at seeing Don hugging Liz. Neither Colby nor Robin had spoken to Don or anyone else about the visit to the outside of the bull pin.

"How is Liz doing?" Robin asked once they arrived at her home after you call to Rae.

"I guess she's doing great."

"Is she back to stay?"

"I'm not sure if she's here to stay or not. She's on a case. Now what do you say to watching the Travel Channel?" He asked while flipping through her channels to find something for them to watch. Noticing the uneasiness in her body he calmly waited for her to unwind a little.

"She looked happy in your arms today." There it was the reason that she had been so stressed tonight. When every any of his ex's showed up that she knew she got worked up. Sometimes he would find out about it and others she would be able to hide from him. But, when one showed up they always had a problem.

"You, know she and I are ONLY friends. She has a good man in her live." His words were muffled by kisses being placed on her neck. Their time together was always hard to come by without work butting in and when they got the time their co-workers or former co-workers were the last thing he wanted to talk about.

Not listening to his words or actions Robin was asking more questions that he didn't answer. Noticing that she wasn't going to drop this Don stopped. Gathering his things he quickly bid her goodnight clamming to have an early meeting and left her sitting with only the TV for comfort.

Seeing as his plans had been changed for him Don knew he had two options. A, he could go home and try to sleep in his bed alone. Or B, he could crash at Charlie's with Rae and her family. It wasn't until he was stepping out of his SUV and heading into his brother's home that he realized that he had somehow chose B.

Entering the living room Don saw Michelle sitting with a sleeping Rae in her arms on the couch talking to Colby sitting across from her. Not saying a word he made his way to the kitchen to get a beer before sitting down beside Michelle. While Don had been getting his beer Michelle had asked something of Colby she hadn't asked of anyone in years.

"_He looks upset. Is there anything we can do for him?"_

"_Not sure the last time I got him to open up to me I was in a world of pain for days."_

"_I don't think he will hit me if I ask. Do you?"_

"_No, he won't hurt you. He might not answer you but, I don't see him hurting anyone without cause."_

"_Will you keep an eye on Rae for me please? I want to speak to him but, at the same time it will take forever to get her back to sleep."_

Once the words had left her mouth Don had reentered the room only to see a stunned Colby looking at the Michelle. He also watched as Colby slowly and calmly gathered the sleeping child from her arms and headed upstairs without a word.

"I remembered I needed to get something from out back. Would you mind to help me?" Saying nothing else Michelle started heading out the front door. She only paused to look upstairs to see Colby standing on the landing watching them before he turned and headed into his and Charlie's room. Don watched her walk out the door and slowly rose to join her taking his beer with him.

A/N: Will Michelle find out what is bugging Don? What will happen if she does?

To answer a question that was asked. Michael, Lee, and May are Michelle's brother's children. There will be more about her brother in later chapters/story.

The Robin in this series is set after the episode that the lines above in Italics are borrowed from. Right now the name of the episode has escaped my mind.


	11. Marking Territory

Title: Marking Territory

Series: LN (living nightmare) 11/?

Rating: PG

Pairing, characters: Colby/Charlie, Don, David, Megan, Alan, and OC

Summary: How does Michelle help Don without knowing why he's out of sorts? How does Michelle start to help pay the Eppes man back? {hint; it's not how you may think}

Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs, people, places, or item that you would recognize.

A/N: keep in mind this story has some 00C and AU parts space to it.

Beta: Paranoid woman, sporty-mia09, nullus anxietas, and myself.

LN

End of chapter 10: Robin

Entering the living room Don saw Michelle sitting with a sleeping Rae in her arms on the couch talking to Colby sitting across from her. Not saying a word he made his way to the kitchen to get a beer before sitting down beside Michelle. While Don had been getting his beer Michelle had asked something of Colby she hadn't asked of anyone in years.

"_He looks upset. Is there anything we can do for him?"_

"_Not sure the last time I got him to open up to me I was in a world of pain for days."_

"_I don't think he will hit me if I ask. Do you?"_

"_No, he won't hurt you. He might not answer you but, I don't see him hurting anyone without cause."_

"_Will you keep an eye on Rae for me please? I want to speak to him but, at the same time it will take forever to get her back to sleep."_

Once the words had left her mouth Don had reentered the room only to see a stunned Colby looking at the Michelle. He also watched as Colby slowly and calmly gathered the sleeping child from her arms and headed upstairs without a word.

"I remembered I needed to get something from out back. Would you mind to help me?" Saying nothing else Michelle started heading out the front door. She only paused to look upstairs to see Colby standing on the landing watching them before he turned and headed into his and Charlie's room. Don watched her walk out the door and slowly rose to join her taking his beer with him.

Chapter 11: Marking Territory

"Don, will you please hand me that basket?" She asked opening the dryer. When her request went unanswered she turned to see where the man she had come to trust was.

"Don, while I am not the sharpest pencil in the box it is apparent that something is bothering you. Have the kids and I done something to offend you or your family?" once again her question was answered with silence.

"Michelle, you and your family have done nothing wrong."

"Is there anything I can do to help you with your problem?" Taking a moment to think Don decided to be honest with the woman that had been honest with him.

"Robin has something on her mind and she will not let it go."

"Give her time to work out whatever is on her mind. She will tell you when she's ready,"

"Sometimes things are better left unsaid."

"May I ask you a question?" She calmly asked while placing the clothing basket on top of the dryer.

"Michelle, you can ask me anything. However, I don't promise to have an answer."

"Does it bother her how much time you are spending with us instead of her?"

"Right now I am not sure how to answer that."

"Don, I have not met a woman yet who does not want to spend as much time as possible with the man she loves."

"It is not always an easy thing to do when your girlfriend works for that AUSA and you work for the FBI."

"She's may simply marking her territory?"

"Marking her territory? "

"Picture a dog marking his territory. Then a new dog comes around. The new dog automatically remarks the older dog places as its own along with new places." This time her words were met with laughter instead of silent.

"You have spent too much time around Charlie!" He told her as she noticed the small familiar spark returning to his smile.

"My point is that Robin may just need time to see that there are no new dogs in the area." He found it reassuring that without knowing what was on his mind she hit the nail on the head.

"I guess so, however, hearing Charlie's logic coming out of your mouth shows me how quickly he really does rub off on people." This time his laugh was a full belly laugh.

"Will you be helping Stan and dad with their filing problem?" Don asked once they both caught their breaths.

"I told him I would see what I could do. After I reminded him a few times that somebody else might be able to find this problem faster than I would."

"While that might be true we both know that that same someone might take longer to explain the problem then it would take to fix it."

"Will you be staying the rest of the morning?" Hearing her question he glanced down at his watch for the first time since arriving at his brothers to notice how late it truly was.

"I did not realize how late or early it was. You should have been in there asleep with Rae hours ago."

"I need to get of the restroom. Would you mind to help Rae into our bed instead of Colby and Charlie's please?" This time her only response was hearing the door close as Don went to retrieve the young child.

Seven a.m. found Alan on his way to the kitchen to start his morning coffee. On his way down the stairs it came as no surprise to see his oldest son holding a blanket on the couch.

"I didn't know you were here last night." Alan spoke as he reentered the living room.

"I asked him to come by sir. I was curious if any new leads have developed in our case." Michelle spoke up from the bottom step landing.

"I'll call you later Dad." Don threw over his shoulder as he headed toward his SUV.

"How much time do you and Rae need to be ready for work today Michelle?" Turning towards his new assistant he asked.

"We can be ready in a few minutes Sir." She informed him as she turned and headed back upstairs.

True to her word and had only taken a few minutes for her and Rae to be ready to go. Michelle was under the assumption that this would be a onetime only deal. However, when she noticed the number of files that were needed to be put on the computer it turned into a full-time job. It had surprised her that a small office at the front of the building was set up for her to work out of. The other office at the back of the building was Stan and Alan's office.

Walking further into the office Rae quickly noticed a smaller desk with her name on it. Running over to the desk Rae quickly sat down to explore it as her mother examined the files on what was apparently her own desk.

"What do you think?" Stan asked from his spot in the doorway of her new office.

"What do I think? I think I have my work cut out for me." Her answer brought about laughter from the three adult in the room.

"Is this mine?" Rae asked bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

"Yes, it is Rae. Why don't you go check it out?" Alan said as he brought himself level with her,

"Alan and Stan thank you for the opportunity to help. I don't know what else I could say."

"Then don't. I need these in the system as soon as possible. There are more and storage when you can get to them please." Stan informed her as he walked toward his own office.

"I'll leave you to it. It's always nice to have help. At least now we have someone who knows their way around the computer. Stan and I are old school note takers. If you have any trouble reading something all you have to do is ask one of us." Alan's words followed his retreating form out her office door.

The rest of the morning passed with client coming in and out of the office. Some of the client introduced themselves to Michelle and Rae as they left the office. Sometime before noon Stan returned to the office to ask Alan to join him as he spoke with a new client.

"I was going to ask you two out for lunch but, it looks like that will have to wait until tomorrow." Alan said as he joined Michelle in her office.

"That's alright; Rae and I will pick up a sandwich or something from across the street." No sooner had the words left her mouth than Rae ran past all three adults to the front office door.

"Where is she in such a hurry to get to?" A surprise Stan asked.

"Can she open the door?" Stan asked the other two people in the room.

"No she can't but, she won't need to open the door." Stan opened his mouth however, before he could speak one Special Agent Don Epps walked in carrying a very excited Rae.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy look who came to see me." Rae exclaimed as she reached for her mother.

"How much trouble had he been in today?" Don asked after handing the child over to her mother.

"Only a little bit this morning." Rae told him as she kissed her mother's cheek.

"Donnie, is there something I can do for you?"

"Actually I came to ask if the ladies would like to join me for lunch."

"This works out really well then. I will see you both around one o'clock then." Alan said as he and Stan walked out the main door.

Lunch consisted of sandwiches at a little shop down from the office. Even though in it has been a little over a week Michelle still finds that being outside continues to be a problem for her. Don and Michelle sat quietly and enjoy their lunch as Rae filled Don in on her morning. They had just cleaned up their mess when Don's phone started to ring. After hanging up he walked them back to the office before informing Michelle that the call had been Charlie with a lead to an open case.

"Will you come by tonight?" Rae inquired from her desk.

"I'll try my best." Don replied. He hadn't lied to the young child and she knew it. If he said he would try his best that's what he did. It may not have always gone the way she wanted it to but, that didn't mean he hadn't tried.

A/N: Honest feedback is welcome. Please keep in mind that some of the time. The characters in this series are allowed the OOC.

Does Don come by? What happens next? How do things go with Robin now?


	12. How the Connection started

Title: How the Connection started

Series: LN (Living Nightmare) 12/?

Pairings: Colby/Charlie, Don, David, Megan, Alan, Robin, and OC's

Summary: Why are both mother and child screaming from fear? What does Don have to do with their fears?

Chapter Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs, people, places, or items that you know.

Beta: sporty-mia09, Twins-m0m, Nullus anxietas, and myself

Word count: words

LN

End of chapter ten: Marking Territory

"I was going to ask you two out for lunch but, it looks like that will have to wait until tomorrow." Alan said as he joined Michelle in her office.

"That's alright; Rae and I will pick up a sandwich or something from across the street." No sooner had the words left her mouth than Rae ran past all three adults to the front office door.

"Where is she in such a hurry to get to?" A surprise Stan asked.

"Can she open the door?" Stan asked the other two people in the room.

"No she can't but, she won't need to open the door." Stan opened his mouth however, before he could speak one Special Agent Don Epps walked in carrying a very excited Rae.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy look who came to see me." Rae exclaimed as she reached for her mother.

"How much trouble had he been in today?" Don asked after handing the child over to her mother.

"Only a little bit this morning." Rae told him as she kissed her mother's cheek.

"Donnie, is there something I can do for you?"

"Actually I came to ask if the ladies would like to join me for lunch."

"This works out really well then. I will see you both around one o'clock then." Alan said as he and Stan walked out the main door.

Lunch consisted of sandwiches at a little shop down from the office. Even though in it has been a little over a week Michelle still finds that being outside continues to be a problem for her. Don and Michelle sat quietly and enjoy their lunch as Rae filled Don in on her morning. They had just cleaned up their mess when Don's phone started to ring. After hanging up he walked them back to the office before informing Michelle that the call had been Charlie with a lead to an open case.

"Will you come by tonight?" Rae inquired from her desk.

"I'll try my best." Don replied. He hadn't lied to the young child and she knew it. If he said he would try his best that's what he did. It may not have always gone the way she wanted it to but, that didn't mean he hadn't tried.

Chapter eleven: How the connection started

Don didn't make it to see them that night but, he had called before heading out to round up some bad guys. The few words from him had been all that were need to let Rae easily fall asleep.

It was a few days later that Charlie noticed the pattern that had been in front of him for the last few weeks. Sharon and the kids were eating and sleeping better. From time to time the nightmares that had plagued them for the last year or so would resurface but, they were becoming fewer and father between.

However, the same couldn't be said for Michelle. She would only eat and sleep well when Don was around. Charlie had noticed but, until he sat here today watching Michelle push her food around her plate it didn't strike him as odd. Now as he watched her and Rae napping on the sofa in the living room that afternoon he knew he had been missing a few things.

"DON NO!" and "PLEASE DON!" Screams coming from the living room half an hour later pulled Alan and Charlie both into the room. They both had been awoken by Rae's screaming before but, never Michelle!

"Michelle, no one is going to hurt you!" Charlie softly spoke trying to get not only his racing heart under control but, everyone in the room as well.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alan asked handing the woman that he was coming to now more and more about each day a glass of water. Both men watched as Michelle offered Rae a few sips then took a few sips before holding the child tightly to her chest. It was another moment or two before she was ready to talk.

"Charlie, is Colby near Don?" Michelle had not called Colby by his first name up to this point.

"I don't know." Charlie honestly replied.

"Can you tell him that Don needs to use the other door please?" Rae pleaded with Charlie. Seeing neither man in the room move Michelle spoke this time.

"Charlie, Don needs to use any other door then the one at the back. Please?" The fear in both of their voice and uneasiness that came over the room wasn't missed by any of them. For his part Charlie did the only thing he could think to do.

"Cole?"

"Angel?"

"Is Don near you?"

"No, Charlie, were about to hit a home I need to talk to you in a few."

"Cole, I know this sounds off but," At that point Rae's small but, forceful hand took the phone from him and handed it to her mother.

"Colby, this sounds off but where you are going there will be a back door. Don DOES NOT NEED TO OPEN IT! PLEASE KEEP HIM AWAY FROM THAT DOOR!" Michelle's pleading voice was joined by Rae's smaller one as her mother handed Charlie back his phone.

"Angel, please let them know I'll do my best. See you in a few hours. Love you!" With that the line disconnected.

Charlie and Alan stayed with Rae and Michelle for the next two hours until the pair slowly drifted back off to sleep on the couch. Ten O'clock Colby found the pair still sleeping restlessly on the living room couch. He watched from the door way for a few minutes as mother and child stopped tossing and turning on the small couch. Not knowing that he being home safe had calmed them he joined his husband upstairs.

"Cole, are they still tossing and turning down stairs?" His lovers question surprised him.

"No, they stopped a few minutes ago." Leaning over to plant a loving kiss on his lover's luscious lips.

"Is Don alright?" Colby heard the childlike fear one brother has for another in his whispered question.

"Don is fine. He like the rest of us is tired but, not hurt." After the long stretch of silent that followed Colby was turning over to find a comfortable spot to sleep when the question of the night came up.

"Were they right?"

"You have no idea how right they were." Colby kissed his partner again before pulling him into his arms and telling him about the events that lead to the two strangers down stairs helping to save their brothers live.

The next morning Don awake with Robin in his arms. After the events of last night she had called him asking him to come help her with something. He had come over and stayed what was left of the night with her in his arms. As it turned out this was the most that he would see this woman in his life for the rest of the week and most of the next. They both had cases that took up most of their time. When Don wasn't working he was talking to Robin, Michelle, or Rae on the phone most of the time.

That changed the following Thursday night. Don's list of bad guys was small enough for a night to relax and Robin had time to get away as well. They both made a point to get things right for the night. Robin had bought some new lingerie she knew he would enjoy seeing. Don had made sure that Rae and the other kids were safe and that work wouldn't call him for the night unless they had no one else to call.

Diner was enjoyable Don and Robin had made love as soon as he had arrived at her home. Their dinner was made later in the evening. The blinking clock on the TV informed the cuddling couple that it was nearing eleven when the calmness of the night was shattered.

"How is everyone on the team doing?" Robin's small question not giving way to the bigger one just yet.

"Their fine." His voiced reached her ear the same time his lips reached her neck. Before letting go of her luscious long neck and heading up towards her hypnotic lips as she kept asking questions.

"Is Liz still around? I would have thought her man would have taken her home by now?" The tone in her voice was anything but playful as she moved her body closer to his.

"Mike is with the LAPD." He told her as if that was common knowledge. His mouth was once again wondering up and down her neck as his hands pulled her body closer to his if that was possible.

"Oh, so she will still be around you then?" That statement put a stop to his lips as well as his hands. That one simple statement was showing him that the nagging voice inside his head had been right something was off and it wasn't just the time away from each other.

"Robin, Liz is a friend that I work with. That is all we work together. How many times do we have to go thought this?" He was still holding her in his lap but he was starting to push her body away from him slowly.

"I understand about Liz. How much time do you need to get the other women out of your life?" Her words hit him hard like a slap to the face as he quickly stood to put some distance between them.

"Other women who are you talking about?"Her words were turning his heart inside out.

"You know who I mean!" This time she was yelling at him. Not wanting to fight anymore he quickly gathered his things before telling her he had a meeting in the morning and walking out her door.

He didn't know how or why he had gone to his brothers home again. It seemed like the last place he would want to be after a fight with his girlfriend. However, this was the place that brought him peace over the last few weeks.

"Don, can you help me out. Charlie kicked my butt tonight at air hockey and I need some pointers?" Michelle asked him after he had reentered the living room with beer in hand. When they had heard Don's SUV pulling in the driveway. Michelle had asked Colby to keep an eye on Rae for her.

"Not tonight Chelle, sorry." Don spoke not looking up from the beer in his hand as he sat on the couch.

"Don, please? I need help here I'll show you. I bet you could bet me with one hand tied behind your back." Her words mixed with the pleading in her voice Don new that he couldn't tell her no.

"Lets see what you got." The next few minutes were past in silence as the pair entered the small garage.

"If there is any way I can help you, please let me know." Was all she said before diving in and showing him how bad of a player she truly was.

After a few quick games of him kicking her butt he had taken mercy on her and shown her a few things to watch out for. It was nearing one when the two started making their way into the home.

"Chelle, how did the doctor go today?"

"You did it again."

"Did what again?"

"Called me Chelle."

"Is that not alright?" The nickname had been given to her one night when he was on the phone with Rae. It had been a slip up that just stuck.

"No, its fine just I wasn't sure you knew you were doing it."

"How was the doctor Chelle?"

"Everyone was given a clean bill of heath even me. He wants to see us every six months for the next few times then once a year for as long as we stay in the area." Her words causing them both to think about different things.

"I guess that's a good sing then right?" He asked as they resumed the walk into the home.

"I guess." She answered opening the back door.

"Would you like for me to put Rae in your bed for you?" Both of them were now smiling at each other at the thought of the young one that they both loved so much.

"I believe she's in our bed but, you can see if you like. I need to use the rest room anyway. Thank you Don!" She spoke before he took off as quietly as possible up the stairs.

A few hours later Alan joined his oldest son in the living room. The coffee maker had been started and Alan was getting things ready to head to work when Don started stir.

"You do have a room you know Donnie. I'm sure that Michelle and Rae would be happy to let you use it." Alan had a smile on his face one that was out of place to his son but, being almost six in the morning said son didn't say anything about it.

"Dad, that's their room for as long as they need it."

"Then after today you will get it back then."

"What?" Came his wide eyed reply.

"Colby told me last night that Sharon agreed to move into his old place. The land lord wants to rent it and Colby doesn't need it. So its a win win for all of us."

"Does Chelle know about this?" Before Alan good answer. A reply was heard from the bottom of the stairs.

"No, I didn't know mom agreed with Colby with out talking to me first apparently." As the words left her mouth. A bolt shot into Don's arms.

"Rae, Don needs to go help catch the bad guys. While we little miss apparently need to to get our things packed."Michelle told her as she too hugged Don before he exited the door that morning.

The next few days were a blur. It was spring break so the kids were out of school and with that it was the best time to move. It gave them time to a just to the new surroundings. Not that they needed that much time after the kids found out that it was Colby's old place.

The small two bedroom apartment was great for the family and soon the kids were making new friends and finding their own way in their new life. The men that had taken them seemed to have been forgotten and that's where things started to go wrong.

A/N: What will happen next? Will things still go smoothly for the families? What happens when Michelle joins Don at the office next time? A few more surprises in the works for you.

Sometimes when a loved one is hurt or lost. Others just know something has happened. It may be a feeling or a vision. This is the basis for Rae and Michelle's connection to Don.

Any and all honest feedback is always welcome.


	13. New Start

Title: A New Start

Series: LN (Living Nightmare) 13/?

Pairings: Colby, Don, Alan, and OC's

Summary: What happens after the Steven's family gets their own place?

Chapter Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs, people, places, or items you know.

Beta: Twins-m0m, Nullus anxietas, and myself

Word count: 1,669 words

LN

End of chapter twelve: How the Connection started

The next few days were a blur. It was spring break so the kids were out of school and with that it was the best time to move. It gave them time to a just to the new surroundings. Not that they needed that much time after the kids found out that it was Colby's old place.

The small two bedroom apartment was great for the family and soon the kids were making new friends and finding their own way in their new life. The men that had taken them seemed to have been forgotten and that's where things started to go wrong.

Chapter thirteen: A New Start

The next few weeks were filled with mostly with Michelle inputting the files in the computer at the office. While Sharon and the kids adjusted to the new school. Sharon had been a teacher before they were taken. With a little help for a friend of a friend Charlie had gotten Sharon an interview for a teacher's assistant in a small school that held all grades from per-k to twelve. The kids had some trouble at the start but, were slowly making progress.

Michelle and Sharon had asked Alan and Don to be the emergence contact for the school after them that is. It wasn't long after that Alan had talked to a new client that gave him a funny feeling. In turn he called his oldest soon to ask his advice. That one call turned into another later on with another client until it became a habit when a new client gave Alan the funny vibe Don would be getting a call or a visit. Not to say it was odd for Alan to show up at the FBI office but, it just was another way for Alan to help the Steven's family make a fresh new start.

"Michelle, I am going to run to see Donnie, would you like to join me?"

"Yes sir. Let me save this file and I'll join you." Even after the months now that she had worked for Alan he still hadn't gotten her to call him Alan or even Mr. Eppes. He kept trying but was picking his battles this one he let her win as they locked the door and headed out.

"Hello Mr. Eppes here to see Don?" One of the agents at the front desk asked as the pair walked in the FBI office.

"Yes, is he in?"

"As far as I know he came in this morning and for once hasn't left yet." The warm a friendly smile that the agent sent to Alan was also sent to Michelle. It had taken her a few months to feel alright with men smiling at her. Here she knew that nothing would hurt her but, after the time away she was still stand offish about something's men being on the top of her list.

"Thank you. We won't be long." Alan returned the smile and walked towards the elevator to head upstairs with Michelle following close behind him.

Upon reaching the floor Don worked on the pair exit the elevator and made their way into the bull pin. A man stood nearby at seeing them but, as Alan passed didn't move. However, when Michelle started to pass he called out.

"Here to see Agent Eppes today?"

"Yes, Alan wanted to speak with him for some reason. I came along for the air." A small smile graced both hers and the other agent's lips at that comment.

"Hello, I'm agent Matt Macklin." The agent said extending his hand for her.

"Michelle" She spoke taking the offered hand.

"Michelle, the guys and I were wondering we know you're not seeing Agent Eppes. But, are you seeing anyone?" The question left his mouth so fast it took her a moment to figure out what he had asked her.

"No, Agent Macklin I'm not. Right now things are just starting to settle down and I don't like to rock a boat." At her words the smile on his face dropped a little.

"What do you think then of going out with a friend to see a movie Friday night?" She watched the twinkle in his eyes light up as he waited on her answer.

"I don't know."

"Michelle, I'm not asking for a date or sex. I'm only asking for a chance to grab something to eat and maybe a movie with another agent."

"I'll think about it. That's the best answer I can give you right now."

"Call me and let me know please. I enjoy making new friends and I have a feeling we will be great friends." Matt told her before walking away. As he walked away Colby joined Michelle at the first interrogation room door way.

"Are you alright?" He asked. She noticed the clear sound of concern for her in his voice.

"Yes, Agent Macklin asked me out as friends."

"Do you want to go?" Colby asked as he noticed her watching Don talking with his father.

"I'm not sure. I know that I need to move on with my life. But, at the same time the guys who did this to us are still on the street. It's bad enough that you all are in this mess how can I knowingly bring someone else in this mess as well?" Colby watched her watching his boss for a few more seconds before he spoke again.

"Michelle, you and your family are safe with us. As I said before the men will be found they will be in jail."

"Colby, that is a nice thought but that's still all it is. These men are still out there and I'm not sure it's safe to have friends outside the Eppes family." Secretly she wasn't sure it was safe having friends inside the Eppes family but, that fear was getting less and less as time went on.

"Whatever you diced keep in mind the more friends you have the harder it will be for these men to find you." As soon as the words left his mouth Don started heading their way.

"Are you going to tell him?" He asked nodding his head towards his brother-in-law.

"Why should I tell him?"

"You, know he worries about you."

"I guess you're right. If and that's a big if I diced to go I'll tell him."

"Here you two are. Is everything alright?" Don asked at the looks that were being passed between the two.

"Everything is fine Don."

Michelle had spent most of the night trying to figure out if adding another agent in her mixed up life would be a good idea. She had even talked to her mom about it for a few minutes after the kids had gone to bed. With her mind made up she only had two things left to do. One of which would be easier than the other. The first thing she did when she arrived at work that morning had been to call Agent Macklin and let him know what she thought.

"FBI, how may I direct your call?"

"I need to speak to Agent Macklin, please?" Michelle replied.

"Agent Macklin" Matt quickly answered his phone.

"Hello, this is Michelle. If you would still like to go to a movie and get some dinner I believe that will be enjoyable." They spent the rest of the ten minute call talking about what movie they would like to watch. There were very few people who knew what Michelle and her families address was and she and the team were happy to keep it that way. So in turn the time was agreed upon that they should meet at a diner a few places down from a movie theater.

Having one call down she only lacked one. However, that one for some reason scared her more than the first call did. Quickly before she lost her never Michelle picked up her office phone and dialed a numb3r that she knew all too well.

"Eppes"

"Don"

"Michelle, is everything alright?"

"I wanted to let you know that I won't be able to help your dad with things Friday night." Alan was working on something that he had asked Don for help with at first but when Michelle had been able to do it Don had let her.

"Does dad know?"

"Yes, I spoke with him early about it."

"Alright, is everyone alright? Do you need help with something?" His mind kept coming up with more questions about what was going on.

"Don, everyone is fine. I will be out with a new friend so I won't be able to be in two places at the same time."

"Out with a new friend hum? Do I know this new friend?" A smile lite her face as he asked the question that she was waiting on him to ask.

"Yes you do. It's Agent Macklin." The phone was silent Michelle almost hung up thinking that he had when his cracked voice asked another question.

"What are you and Agent Macklin going to do?"

"Watch a movie and get something to eat then I will be going home ALONE." The last word was stressed so much that she could hear the laughter that he had on the other end of the line.

"If you need anything at all call me. Where is he picking you up?"

"He's not this is only a friend's thing. I'm meeting him at a small diner." They spent a few more minutes with Don telling Michelle to keep safe and keep her phone on her at all times. The phone had been a gift from Stan and Alan as she was their right hand person now they needed to be able to get her when they needed her so they got her a simple phone.

The friends date had gone so well that later on the next week Matt had asked her out again. Sharon was happy for her child. Things were starting to look up for the family.

A/N: Honest feedback is welcome.

What does Don truly think of Michelle's choice in a new friend? What happens when Matt is in a place he has never been before and Michelle is along for the ride? These answers along with a few more answers will be coming in the next few days.

Update on who is who

Agent Matt Macklin is the agent that Michelle is becoming friends maybe more with. He will be around for a while.


	14. A pain Eco?

Title: A pain Eco?

Series: LN (Living Nightmare) 14/?

Pairings: Colby/Charlie, Don, David, Megan, Alan, Robin, and OC's

Summary: How are things with Matt and Michelle? What happenes when Michelle does something that he knows she shouldn't?

Chapter Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs, people, places, or things you know.

Beta: Twins-m0m, Nullus anxietas and myself.

Word count:2,473 words

LN

End of chapter thirteen: A new start

"Hello, this is Michelle. If you would still like to go to a movie and get some dinner I believe that will be enjoyable." They spent the rest of the ten minute call talking about what movie they would like to watch. There were very few people who knew what Michelle and her families address was and she and the team were happy to keep it that way. So in turn the time was agreed upon that they should meet at a diner a few places down from a movie theater.

Having one call down she only lacked one. However, that one for some reason scared her more than the first call did. Quickly before she lost her never Michelle picked up her office phone and dialed a numb3r that she knew all too well.

"Eppes"

"Don"

"Michelle, is everything alright?"

"I wanted to let you know that I won't be able to help your dad with things Friday night." Alan was working on something that he had asked Don for help with at first but when Michelle had been able to do it Don had let her.

"Does dad know?"

"Yes, I spoke with him early about it."

"Alright, is everyone alright? Do you need help with something?" His mind kept coming up with more questions about what was going on.

"Don, everyone is fine. I will be out with a new friend so I won't be able to be in two places at the same time."

"Out with a new friend hum? Do I know this new friend?" A smile lite her face as he asked the question that she was waiting on him to ask.

"Yes you do. It's Agent Macklin." The phone was silent Michelle almost hung up thinking that he had when his cracked voice asked another question.

"What are you and Agent Macklin going to do?"

"Watch a movie and get something to eat then I will be going home ALONE." The last word was stressed so much that she could hear the laughter that he had on the other end of the line.

"If you need anything at all call me. Where is he picking you up?"

"He's not this is only a friend's thing. I'm meeting him at a small diner." They spent a few more minutes with Don telling Michelle to keep safe and keep her phone on her at all times. The phone had been a gift from Stan and Alan as she was their right hand person now they needed to be able to get her when they needed her so they got her a simple phone.

The friends date had gone so well that later on the next week Matt had asked her out again. Sharon was happy for her child. Things were starting to look up for the family.

Chapter fourteen: A pain Eco?

Matt and Michelle's outings had been going well. So well in fact that Michelle was slowly letting her guard down. All the wall's and hurt wouldn't go away overnight but, with Matt's easy going things were changing for Michelle. Over the last month they had shared a few light touches and kisses. Nothing heated but, things were very slowly moving that way. However, Michelle was still really scared to cross that line. Tonight was movie and dinner night for them.

"Something is wrong." Michelle spoke as Matt's car entered the movie lot.

"Stay here a minute. I'll be right back."

"What's happening officer?" Matt asked the first LAPD officer he found.

"I'm not sure yet sir. All I know for sure is that Agent Eppes team arrived a few minutes ago and before that a man with a gun was yelling for Agent Eppes."

"Thank you officer, David do you need a hand?"

"You got a vest?"

"Yes, in my trunk. I'll be right back." He spoke as he turned towards his car. Realizing that he wasn't alone right now he quickly headed towards his car.

"Michelle, Agent Eppes team is here for something. I need you to stay here in my car. Lock the doors and don't get out for any reason." Leaning over and kissing her quickly before getting his vest on.

It took only a few minutes for Michelle to start being concerned when she heard that Don's team was here. The fear that one of the people that she had come to rely on would be hurt drove her to step out of the car. An agent was turning around the back side of the building as a shot rang out.

As the shot rang out Colby watched in horror as Michelle not only held her leg but, turned to walk around the back of the building towards the shots. "Michelle, what do you think you're doing?" Colby asked stopping her before she could reach the back area.

"Matt and I were planning to watch a movie tonight. But, when we pulled in we found you all instead."

"Matt is with you? Why is he not making sure you're in the car away from here?"

"He is helping out."

"You should be in the car." The glare in his eyes at Matt was matched only in the anger in his voice.

"Right now Don needs help more than I do." Her words followed her body as she rounded the back of the store. As Colby got close to her he heard a voice calling towards his boss.

"Agent Eppes, I know you're out here. If you come to the door unarmed the people in here will be free to leave."

"Let them go and I'll join you at the door." Don said from the right of the back door.

"Don, think about this" David said in the ear piece.

"I don't have a choice. Colby cover me." Don said as he turned towards the now open door.

It took only minutes but it seemed like hours as Don approached a gun man at the door. When he was with in two steps of the door two shots rang out. One hit Don in his vest. The other hit his shoulder. After feeling the hit of the shots Don found himself laying on his stomach on the ground with a body covering his. In the hurry to get him out of the way Michelle had pushed him hard enough that on his way down his head had hit the ground harder than it was meant to.

Seeing her chance to get away without Don knowing that she's there she took off and ran towards Matt's car. Colby waited with Don as David and Megan got the two shooters into custody. Once Don was loaded in the back of the waiting ambulance Colby quickly made his way towards Michelle who was still standing just outside Matt's car.

"Where were you hit?" Colby demanded as he neared her.

"I wasn't hit."

"I watched you go down. Let's try this again. Where were you hit?" He demanded as his eyes ran over her body.

"Colby we need you to ride with Don." David yelled to his partner as Matt joined the two at his car.

"Matt, I expect you to take care of her not..."

"Colby, Don needs you now!" She interpreted him before he could finish his rant.

A little while later when Matt and Michelle got to the hospital they found Alan and Charlie in Don's room as he was talking to them about what happened. Colby was standing out in the hall talking to one of the LAPD officers that had helped. It just so happened that the room beside Don's was empty.

"Michelle, how did you know to get Don down at that time? And why for the love of God did you not stay in the car out of harm's way?" Colby's raised whisper yelled as he partway closed the door to the room they were using.

"I don't know Colby it was a feeling that Don needed me right then."

"Just like that time when you and Rae called about the door that had a bomb behind it?"

"Yes, like that time. I don't know how to tell you what it is but, it's a feeling so strong that I had to see him right then!" Michelle had to stop herself from yelling at one of the men that had helped her family start to get back to living their lives instead of their lives living them.

"I would do anything to help Don and your family! You know this Colby."

"Yes, I do but, that still doesn't mean that you need to go head strong into an open field with shots being fired." They both took the next few minutes to cool off a little. With his mind know able to think a little easier Colby remembered when he first saw her tonight she had been holding her leg as if she was in pain.

"Where were you hit?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Don't play with me tonight Michelle. I saw you hold your leg tonight and a few other times you acted like you were in pain. In fact when I meet you at Matt's car you were rubbing your shoulder as if you were trying to stop a pain in it."

"If you say so but, I'm fine Colby. Don was the one hurt." As she looked up into his eyes she saw the clear yea right written in them.

"When Don went down we hit the ground a bit harder than I thought we would is all."

"It would still make things better if a doctor was the one telling me you were alright."

"NO! Don is the one who was hurt! He is the one you need to be fussing over right now not me!" As quiet as the pair in the room had tried to stay they were loud enough that Don's doctor for the night had heard them as he left the room.

"I don't know what is going on but, it looks to me as you both need to cool off a bit." The doctor spoke entering the small room.

"Glad you're here doc. Miss Steven's been hurt and needs to be looked at."

"Is this true were you hurt Miss?"

"While it's true I was at the shooting. I am not hurt."

"How about you let me be the judge of that Miss." He spoke to Michelle before turning to Colby.

"If you will kindly step out in the hall for a moment. I would like to check over the Miss here to make sure that she's alright." Colby waited for the short nod of alright form Michelle before he walked out and waited behind the partway closed door. A few minutes later the doctor left the room and joined Colby in the hall.

"How is she really sir?"

"Agent it is apparent that you know this woman but, I still can't tell you anything about how she's doing."

"With all due respect doctor she was hurt during an FBI investigation. There are reports and things that need to be filed and handled."

"Agent I have worked in this hospital long enough to know about what reports and things that goes into FBI investigation mishaps. I will give Miss Steven's a copy of my report and send one to your office when I am done."

"Colby for God sakes leave the doctor alone. He did what you asked of him. Like I said only a few bumps and bruises is all." Turning to look from the doctor to the woman that had become almost like a little sister to him Colby slowly took in all he was told. It was a few seconds after the doc left when a thought hit her.

"Colby, Don doesn't know that I was there tonight does he?"

"Not yet he doesn't."

"Can we not tell him please?"

"Not tell him? Michelle you may only have a few bruises and bumps but, it was still an FBI investigation. If I don't tell him one of the other agents or officers will."

"Matt said no one really saw me. In fact he said that he didn't even know that I had gotten out of the car except for when he saw you heading towards me."

"That doesn't matter. You were there and hurt. Don as lead agent has to know what happened."

"Please Colby? I know that Matt isn't going to tell Don anything nor is anyone else can't this be our little secret? Please?"

"I guess if you're sure you are alight and no one is going to let it out of the bag then this one time I can overlook it. But, don't for one second think that you can black mail me into doing this or lying to him again."

Turning the pair slowly entered Don's room to find not only had Matt joined Alan and Charlie but so had Robin. It was no secret that Robin and Don had split some months back or that they were slowly working to mend their problems. So seeing her with him wasn't a big surprise for anyone. With Don safe for the night with only a nick to his leg and hurt on his chest for the vest shot one of the nurses was sending everyone home from his room at least until the morning when he had a good chance to be sent home if nothing else happened over night.

The next morning came quickly for everyone. Rae had only been told that Don had been hurt while doing his job. Michelle had known that Rae had felt scared last night about the time that Don had been hurt. Sharon had told her so when she had walked into their small apartment last night about how Rae had awake upset and asking for her mom and Don. Sharon had spent over half an hour getting the upset child to calm down before her mother arrived and took her to bed. Now with the chance to see him Rae and Michelle joined Colby, David, Megan, Charlie, and Alan at Don's bedside.

Robin had made a quick stop this morning by Don's place to get something's to help him feel more at home in her place. Only to discover that her key no longer worked and that with all the work that they had been doing to find their way back to each other Don had asked his building manger not to let her into his place without him there. With no other option but, to take him with her to get his things she quickly headed towards the hospital fully expecting to bring him here and then take him to her home for the next few days to recover. However her plans were changed for her as she stopped a few feet short of his hospital room door.

"Rae, are you being my good girl?" Don asked the child whose head was as far in his shoulder as she could get it.

"Yes, I am. When are you going home? Can you play with me? I miss you Don." Her words were muffled by his shoulder but, weren't missed by anyone including Robin and a nurse who had just joined her in the hall.

"Wow, slow down there Rae. I get to go to Charlie's today." Hearing that the man she loved was planning to go to his brother's home instead of coming home with her hurt a bit. It was at that moment that she noticed the lady standing beside her.

"It's nice to see a family with so much love for each other." The nurse spoke.

"Why do you think they're a family?" Not stopping to think about her answer the nurse spoke not knowing who Robin thought she was to Don.

"The way his face lit up upon seeing his child. The way she has clung to him since she entered the room and the way he looks at his wife. These are something's that after being around here for so long are hard to come by so when it happens we stop and enjoy it with the families." Still looking into the room instead of the lady beside her Robin spoke this time her voice was more of a whisper.

"I don't see a ring on her or his hand." Robin was pushing for information that Michelle might have given to the nurses about her being his family.

"Rings are nice but, not all people who love each other like they do ware rings. When it's true it's all in your heart and in your life and no one will be able to take that away."

The nurse looked down the hall with a smile on her face before turning and heading back down the hall. Robin's fits were clenched so tight at her side she wasn't sure what she would do if she walked into the room. So instead of finding out she walked back the way she came not letting the "Family" as the nurse had called them know she had been there.

A/N: What happens now? Will Robin make a move? How does Don cope with things at the Eppes home?

In answer to a review I live in North Carolina and only am able to write and speak in English. I have a few problems with spelling and grammar but I am working with spell and grammar check along with other people in hopes to fix the problems. That is one of the reasons I love honest feedback like this thank you. It makes me want to recheck things again and again before posting and that is a really good thing. Thanks for the reviews and hope that this helps. Any and all honest feedback is always welcome.


	15. Another Step

Title: Another step

Series: LN (Living Nightmare) 15/?

Pairings: Colby/Charlie, Don, David, Megan, Alan, Robin, and OC's

Summary: Don's home but is it all smooth sailing? What are Matt and Alan planning?

Chapter Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs, the people, places, or things you might know.

Beta: Cassy 27, Nullus anxietas, and myself.

LN

End of chapter thirteen: A pain Eco?

The next morning came quickly for everyone. Rae had only been told that Don had been hurt while doing his job. Michelle had known that Rae had felt scared last night about the time that Don had been hurt. Sharon had told her so when she had walked into their small apartment last night about how Rae had awake upset and asking for her mom and Don. Sharon had spent over half an hour getting the upset child to calm down before her mother arrived and took her to bed. Now with the chance to see him Rae and Michelle joined Colby, David, Megan, Charlie, and Alan at Don's bedside.

Robin had made a quick stop this morning by Don's place to get something's to help him feel more at home in her place. Only to discover that her key no longer worked and that with all the work that they had been doing to find their way back to each other Don had asked his building manger not to let her into his place without him there. With no other option but, to take him with her to get his things she quickly headed towards the hospital fully expecting to bring him here and then take him to her home for the next few days to recover. However her plans were changed for her as she stopped a few feet short of his hospital room door.

"Rae, are you being my good girl?" Don asked the child whose head was as far in his shoulder as she could get it.

"Yes, I am. When are you going home? Can you play with me? I miss you Don." Her words were muffled by his shoulder but, weren't missed by anyone including Robin and a nurse who had just joined her in the hall.

"Wow, slow down there Rae. I get to go to Charlie's today." Hearing that the man she loved was planning to go to his brother's home instead of coming home with her hurt a bit. It was at that moment that she noticed the lady standing beside her.

"It's nice to see a family with so much love for each other." The nurse spoke.

"Why do you think they're a family?" Not stopping to think about her answer the nurse spoke not knowing who Robin thought she was to Don.

"The way his face lit up upon seeing his child. The way she has clung to him since she entered the room and the way he looks at his wife. These are something's that after being around here for so long are hard to come by so when it happens we stop and enjoy it with the families." Still looking into the room instead of the lady beside her Robin spoke this time her voice was more of a whisper.

"I don't see a ring on her or his hand." Robin was pushing for information that Michelle might have given to the nurses about her being his family.

"Rings are nice but, not all people who love each other like they do ware rings. When it's true it's all in your heart and in your life and no one will be able to take that away."

The nurse looked down the hall with a smile on her face before turning and heading back down the hall. Robin's fits were clenched so tight at her side she wasn't sure what she would do if she walked into the room. So instead of finding out she walked back the way she came not letting the "Family" as the nurse had called them knows she had been there.

Chapter fourteen: Another step

If Don thought that being in the hospital was his worst nightmare then having the three mother hens at his child hood home was the worst living nightmare he had ever had. After a few days the doctor had given Don the go ahead to do light office and he had stressed office work. He was not going to clear Don for field work until he was sure that his leg would be alright. However, each time he moved off the couch one of the mother hens as he had started to call them was right beside him. The last straw had come this morning when Don had hit his foot in the bathroom Colby had rushed into help him. While he loved his brother-in-law like family there were some things that Don didn't want to share with him.

"Hello?" May spoke as she quickly answered the phone, Michelle and Sharon had started letting Michael and her answer the phone since the only people who knew their home numb3r were the Eppes family and team, Stan, Sharon's boss, and the kids had each been able to give one friend their home numb3r.

"May, is Chelle nearby?" Don asked.

"Yes sir." May responded before placing the phone down on the table and yelling for Michelle.

"Don?"

"Chelle, you have to help me! I need to get out of here." He could hear the giggles coming from the other end of the line.

"You wouldn't think it so funny if Colby tried to help you in the bathroom this morning. Three mother hens is three too many." The laughter died down and he heard her muffled voice talking for a moment before she began speaking to him again.

"How do two mother hens sound then?"

"You and Sharon would do that for me?"

"Don, you know we would! Is there anything you need for me to bring home and you can come by tonight."

"I was thinking more of you and Rae staying at my place with me."

"You know as well as I do that you don't need to be going up and down the stairs as much as that would cause you to be. Besides, I don't feel right leaving mom and the kids alone at night for that long yet. I guess if you wanted to I could tell your dad and Charlie you're here with us if you wanted to go back to your place."

"You would lie to my family for me?"

"I will do anything to protect you!" Hearing her quick reply he knew that she had truly meant her answer.

"That wouldn't work for long Colby would show up at the door wanting to make sure I was there. What would you do then?" Not getting a reply he went on. "I have a few things to finish up and I'll be over in a few hours."

"Alright Don. I'll have your bed waiting on you." The few hours flew by and soon Don found himself in Michelle and Rae's bed.

He had fought them hard on not taking their bed that he could sleep on the couch. However in the end Rae had won telling Don that he had to sleep and that it would be safer for all of the family if he was able to sleep instead of tossing and turning on the couch. He didn't bother asking how Rae and Michelle were both going to get sleep on the couch then he simple went to bed for the night.

After a few days of heading into work and then to Chelle and Sharon's home at night Don was given the okay for field work and returned to his home. He had been right the first few nights Alan and Charlie had called to talk to him making sure he was safe and not getting himself into more trouble.

The day after Don returned to his home Sharon came into Michelle's office at work. The kids were with her but, seeing Alan they had speed off to see what he would let them do for a few minutes. Her office door was left open for many reasons one of which was to safe Alan from the kids if need be.

"Michelle, the older three and I have to go down state this coming weekend."

"What?"

"I have a teacher workshop that I have to attend."

"NO! Can't they send someone else?"

"Michelle, this is not open for discussion. I have to go. The older three will be going with me. We will be leaving mid-day Friday so you will need to pick Rae up from school." Michelle didn't like the idea and made sure that she let her mother know it. None of the kids had been to school without Sharon there before and she wasn't too happy with this being the first time.

Alan happened to be passing by her office on his way to get some paper for the kids only to stop at hearing the anger in Michelle's voice. Normally her voice gave off little to no hint at her feelings. His mind quickly came up with a plan that he hoped would help ease his young co-workers mind. Returning to his office he handed the kids the paper and he opened the email and started typing away.

"We will be leaving on Friday! I am only telling you so that you know when were gone."

"What about the MEN mom? What will you do if they come after YOU there?"

"I will think of something but, I HAVE to go Michelle its part of my job."

Having said what she had come to say Sharon went to take the kids home to start on homework and dinner. Michelle had known that her mom had told her at work so that she would be calmer and not fly off the handle at home around the kids about it if she knew beforehand. Things had worked out that way Michelle had taken her anger out on the files at the office instead of fighting with her mother. It had taken only half an hour more for her to head home that night. As she walked in the door she was greeted by May talking a mile a minute about Larry and Megan something.

"Mom, what is May talking about Megan and Larry going at the same time?"

"I got a call from Megan a few minutes after we got home tonight. Apparently she and Larry will be heading out of town this weekend for a work shop or something that he will be helping with. She wanted to let me know that in case I needed to talk to her where she would be." Megan and Sharon had become fast friends and if Sharon needed an ear that wasn't her child's then it was usually Megan's.

"When I told her that we would be heading that way on Friday she asked if we wanted to join them. We had talked back and forth for a few minutes about that but in the end I agreed for us to join with them for this trip. It seems that David will be joining us as well for some reason that Megan didn't know or wouldn't tell me." Hearing that two agents and one of the smartest men that she had ever meet would be joining part of her family on the trip that was going to happen with our without her say she felt some calmer not a lot but some.

Friday came quickly for the Steven's family. This was the first time in two years that they were apart. It hurt and worried Michelle that the men that had taken them could go after her mom and the older three kids without her there to help stop them. However, she knew that Megan and David wouldn't let anything happen to them. Also Larry would a great help to get the kids to sleep for Sharon. He is a great teacher but, he talks over their heads and in turn they tend to go to sleep instead of listing to him.

Early Friday morning Michelle's office phone rang. Since Alan new that Michelle had no secrets from him and his family he quickly picked up the call.

"Hello"

"Mr. Eppes?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"It's Matt is Michelle around?"

"No, she isn't here yet today. Would you like for me to have her call you back?"

"No, thank you. I will call her back later on today. Sir"

"Yes"

"Do you think that you might be able to let Michelle off a little early tonight?"

"I might be able to do that. Is there a reason for the request?" The smile in his voice was evident even over the phone.

"I wanted to take her out to eat tonight for our three month anniversary."

"What time would you like to take her to dinner?"

"I was thinking around seven."

"Alright why don't you pick her up here at the office at six thirty then?"

"That sounds good please don't tell her that we planned it or she might get mad." Although Matt had spoken them starting as a joke the meaning behind it was serious.

"I agree things will be set here. You be on time." Alan tried to do his best fatherly voice. Matt had known from the start that the Eppes and Stevens families were close but, she had yet to tell him why they were so close.

With the warring in place the call was disconnected on both ends. Matt sat about getting things in order for tonight and getting started on his daily work load. While Alan made a call to his son-in-law and son to make sure that Rae was going to be cared for tonight so that Michelle could go out on her date.

"Michelle" She answered her desk phone a few hours into her daily work.

"Hi, honey." Matt's excited voice came over the line.

"How is your day going?" Michelle asked the happiness at hearing from him clearly coming across as she paused a moment in her work to talk to him.

"I'm good. Listen I have a surprise for you tonight."

"I can't do anything tonight…" She was interrupted by Alan walking into her office at that moment.

"Is there something I can get you Alan?" She asked her boss setting the phone receiver down on her desk giving him her whole attention.

"Colby, Charlie, and I were wondering if you would let Rae come by the house for a little bit tonight. Charlie found a few experiments that he wants to work with her. Colby has found a recipe that he made at one point with his mom and wants to make it with her if that's alright with you. And you know I love having the kids around. It makes me feel younger."

It took her a bit to think about it. The Eppes men had keep Rae and the other kids from time to time for them over the few months without Sharon or Michelle at their home.

"Rae will be safe. How about we leave early pick her up from school bring her back here this afternoon then I'll take her home as I go?" Alan's asked watching as the mother in front of him silently weight her option.

"Okay, Alan Rae can go home with you. If something were to happen please call mine or Matt's phone?" After a nod from the older man Michelle returned to the call on her line.

"It sounds like Rae will be busy tonight. How about I take you out for food and a movie?" Matt asked at hearing the line picked back up.

"Sounds good"

"Great! I will pick you up at the office at six thirty then."

"See you then." She replied before disconnecting the call and setting out to finish all the work she could for the day before lunch.

A/N: What is going to happen on the date? Will things go nicely or will Michelle's fears come to live? Why is Don called to his brothers' home?


	16. Strike Two

A/N: I am sorry for the ones of you that had to read the one I posted earlier it was the wrong chapter I hope things are right now. Thank you for reading and as always please let me know what you honestly think.

Title: Strike Two

Series: LN (Living Nightmare) 16/?

Pairings: Colby/Charlie, Don, David, Megan, Alan, Robin, and OC's

Summary: Why is Don leaving dinner with Robin? What is going on with Michelle and Matt?

Chapter Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs, people, places, or items you know.

Beta: Cassy 27, Nullus anxietas, and myself.

LN

End of chapter fifteen: Another step

"Michelle" She answered her desk phone a few hours into her daily work.

"Hi, honey." Matt's excited voice came over the line.

"How is your day going?" Michelle asked the happiness at hearing from him clearly coming across as she paused a moment in her work to talk to him.

"I'm good. Listen I have a surprise for you tonight."

"I can't do anything tonight…" She was interrupted by Alan walking into her office at that moment.

"Is there something I can get you Alan?" She asked her boss setting the phone receiver down on her desk giving him her whole attention.

"Colby, Charlie, and I were wondering if you would let Rae come by the house for a little bit tonight. Charlie found a few experiments that he wants to work with her. Colby has found a recipe that he made at one point with his mom and wants to make it with her if that's alright with you. And you know I love having the kids around. It makes me feel younger."

It took her a bit to think about it. The Eppes men had keep Rae and the other kids from time to time for them over the few months without Sharon or Michelle at their home.

"Rae will be safe. How about we leave early pick her up from school bring her back here this afternoon then I'll take her home as I go?" Alan's asked watching as the mother in front of him silently weight her option.

"Okay, Alan Rae can go home with you. If something were to happen please call mine or Matt's phone?" After a nod from the older man Michelle returned to the call on her line.

"It sounds like Rae will be busy tonight. How about I take you out for food and a movie?" Matt asked at hearing the line picked back up.

"Sounds good"

"Great! I will pick you up at the office at six thirty then."

"See you then." She replied before disconnecting the call and setting out to finish all the work she could for the day before lunch.

Chapter Sixteen: Strike two

Charlie had asked Rae to help him with an experiment for one of his classes in fluid dynamics. Rae's face little up when she saw the way the soda hit the celling after the mints were dropped in it. While Charlie set out to clean the celling full of soda up, Rae had joined Colby in making a mess of the kitchen as they made pasta for dinner tonight. Things had been going fine that was until around seven thirty pm.

"Rae, are you alright?" Alan asked trying to rock the very upset child in his arms. Even after the few months that the kids had been around Alan and the guys there were still sometimes that only Mommy or Don would do to calm Rae down.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Charlie asked trying to catch his breath as he ran into the living room.

"I'm not sure Charlie. She was playing in the floor then started crying."

"Angel, did she pinch her fingers or something hit her?" Colby asked coming to stand behind his husband in the door way.

"I don't know. Dad did you see anything when you picked her up?"

"No"

"I haven't heard her cry like this since she awake that time Don was in danger." Alan spoke out loud to himself.

"That gives me an idea." Colby said pulling out his phone.

"Eppes"

"Don…"

"Why is Rae so upset?" Don asked interrupting him before he could finish.

"We're not sure. Do you think you can talk to her for a moment? It might help her calm down." Without thinking about his dinner or woman that was sitting in front of him as he kept talking to his brother-in-law.

"Where is Chelle?" Robin's eyes that had been on her plate at the start of the call were suddenly on his face.

"She's out with Matt. We told her we would keep Rae for her. She left a little bit ago." Not waiting any longer once again Don cut him off.

"I'll be there in..." He took a quick glance at his watch before he spoke again, "In ten to fifteen minutes. Tell Rae I'm on my way." He said before quickly giving Robin some money for his end of the check and kissing her check before taking off out the restaurant. He didn't turn on his lights but, speed when he could to get to Charlie's faster.

"Don is on his way Rae." At Colby's words Rae's cries eased some but didn't let up. True to his word fifteen minutes later Don rushed in his childhood homes front door.

"Don!" Rae's tearful voice yelled over and over as she ran to his open arms.

Matt had taken Michelle to a small mom and pop diner. As they were leaving they ran into an old friend of Matts. Michelle could tell that this woman had been more than merely a friend to him but, didn't say anything about it when they started to walk down the road towards a small home.

After entering the home Matt was pulled into a small room with the other woman while Michelle was asked to wait in the living room. There were a few other men in the home none of which she knew. If they noticed how uneasy she was they didn't say anything.

Almost half an hour after Michelle, Matt, and the other woman entered the home Michelle was really ready to leave. Although it had been months since The "Boss" had held her and her family sitting in a room alone with men that she didn't know still had her uneasy. So uneasy in fact she was getting ready to go find Matt and tell him she had to head out for the night when one of the men stood up and gently touched her arm.

"He's busy right now. Why don't we find a way to make each other as happy as I know that Matt is with her?"

The man's words were matched with his hand running up and down her right arm. As he took a step closer the other men in the room joined him. Soon Michelle found herself backed into a coroner. The men had tried to get a hold of her but; she had been able to move out of their reach until now.

As luck would have it Matt was walking into the room with his mind lost in thought and didn't see what was truly going on until he heard Michelle's muffled "No!" coming from the right side of the room.

"GET OFF HER RIGHT NOW!" Matt yelled at the men in the room as he pulled his way to her side.

It had taken Don almost half an hour to get Rae to calm down. He was still rocking her almost an hour later when Colby and Charlie joined him in the living room.

"Colby could you and Charlie keep an eye on little one for a minute? I need some air." Not waiting to hear the answer he knew would be coming Don soon found himself in his brother's back yard trying to not let his mind get too lost until he had all the facts.

Charlie gently placed his arms around his lover's waist and laid his head on his shoulder before giving him an open mouth kiss on his neck. Colby turned his lover around so that he was now behind and holding him tightly to his chest. They watched as their brother was joined by the woman in question outside.

"What is going on with the three of them?" Charlie asked as he tilted his head to give Colby more of his neck to love.

"I don't know Angel. I don't know." He answered as he released a finial kiss he was giving to his husband before they turned to leave the couple outside alone for a moment.

"CHELLE, what the heck happened to you?" Don demand at seeing the sling on her right arm.

"It's nothing."

"What? You have a sling on your arm along with bruises on your arms." He took a moment to really look at her before speaking again. "At least you've been looked over. What did the doctor say?"

"He said I banged up my arm and might have torn a muscle." She told him but, could see by the tapping of his right foot. Along with the tight grip he had on his holstered weapon he didn't like her answer.

"I was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Not having a chance to say more before it hit him who exactly was missing from this conversation.

"Matt didn't do this. In fact he stopped the men from hurting me worse." She couldn't bring herself to say what the men were getting ready to do just yet if she ever could.

"Why was Matt not with you the whole time?"

"He was talking with an old friend."

"Matt stopped them from hurting me! I thanked him before telling him that I needed some space for a bit. I told him in a few days I would talk with him again."

'I will have a talk with Matt in the morning.' Don said to himself a few times. As if reading his mind she spoke up.

"Don, Matt helped me. Don't say anything to him please?"

"Chelle, he should have never left you alone with any man that could do this to you let alone his buddies as well."

Don had talked with Colby about how they had met and how she had flipped him. Chelle could take care of herself but, this time for some reason she hadn't and she was hurt.

"I'll be nice but, I will be talking to him!" The finality in his words left no room for disagreement.

Somehow in there talking Michelle had found herself being held protectively in his arms. After a few minutes of holding each other the two let go of each other and headed into the Eppes home.

It really shouldn't have surprised Michelle to see Charlie rushing towards the chair across from a now string Rae. Without being asked Don picked up little one and carried her upstairs to his old room and gently placed her on the bed near the wall. He waited for Michelle to join her child before making his way to the couch he would be sleeping on for the rest of the night.

Upstairs in his husbands arms Colby's mind tried to come up with answers to questions he had yet to ask. While at the same time trying to keep the fear that Matt might have somehow had something to do with why she was hurt. He had known his brother-in-law long enough to know that he had some of the answers that he was seeking but, didn't yet know what either of them we're going to do about it. Well other then have a little chat with one agent as soon as they could.

A/N: What happens in the morning? What does Matt do next?

Who's who

Little one: is the nick name given to Rae by Don.

Chelle: is the nick name given to Michelle by Don.

Ken: will show up next chapter he is Matt's partner at the FBI.


	17. Strike three your out

Title: Strike three your out

Series: LN (Living Nightmare) 17/?

Pairings: Colby/Charlie (implied), Alan, Don, David, and OC

Summary: What happens when big brothers meet up with Matt? Who's strike three?

Chapter Rating: PG-13 (Some cursing and implied adult things.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs, people, places, or things you know.

Beta: Cassy 27, Nullus anxietas, and myself.

LN

End of chapter sixteen: Strike two

It had taken Don almost half an hour to get Rae to calm down. He was still rocking her almost an hour later when Colby and Charlie joined him in the living room.

"Colby could you and Charlie keep an eye on little one for a minute? I need some air." Not waiting to hear the answer he knew would be coming Don soon found himself in his brother's back yard trying to not let his mind get too lost until he had all the facts.

Charlie gently placed his arms around his lover's waist and laid his head on his shoulder before giving him an open mouth kiss on his neck. Colby turned his lover around so that he was now behind and holding him tightly to his chest. They watched as their brother was joined by the woman in question outside.

"What is going on with the three of them?" Charlie asked as he tilted his head to give Colby more of his neck to love.

"I don't know Angel. I don't know." He answered as he released a finial kiss he was giving to his husband before they turned to leave the couple outside alone for a moment.

"CHELLE, what the heck happened to you?" Don demand at seeing the sling on her right arm.

"It's nothing."

"What? You have a sling on your arm along with bruises on your arms." He took a moment to really look at her before speaking again. "At least you've been looked over. What did the doctor say?"

"He said I banged up my arm and might have torn a muscle." She told him but, could see by the tapping of his right foot. Along with the tight grip he had on his holstered weapon he didn't like her answer.

"I was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Not having a chance to say more before it hit him who exactly was missing from this conversation.

"Matt didn't do this. In fact he stopped the men from hurting me worse." She couldn't bring herself to say what the men were getting ready to do just yet if she ever could.

"Why was Matt not with you the whole time?"

"He was talking with an old friend."

"Matt stopped them from hurting me! I thanked him before telling him that I needed some space for a bit. I told him in a few days I would talk with him again."

'I will have a talk with Matt in the morning.' Don said to himself a few times. As if reading his mind she spoke up.

"Don, Matt helped me. Don't say anything to him please?"

"Chelle, he should have never left you alone with any man that could do this to you let alone his buddies as well."

Don had talked with Colby about how they had met and how she had flipped him. Chelle could take care of herself but, this time for some reason she hadn't and she was hurt.

"I'll be nice but, I will be talking to him!" The finality in his words left no room for disagreement.

Somehow in there talking Michelle had found herself being held protectively in his arms. After a few minutes of holding each other the two let go of each other and headed into the Eppes home.

It really shouldn't have surprised Michelle to see Charlie rushing towards the chair across from a now string Rae. Without being asked Don picked up little one and carried her upstairs to his old room and gently placed her on the bed near the wall. He waited for Michelle to join her child before making his way to the couch he would be sleeping on for the rest of the night.

Upstairs in his husbands arms Colby's mind tried to come up with answers to questions he had yet to ask. While at the same time trying to keep the fear that Matt might have somehow had something to do with why she was hurt. He had known his brother-in-law long enough to know that he had some of the answers that he was seeking but, didn't yet know what either of them we're going to do about it. Well other then have a little chat with one agent as soon as they could.

Chapter seventeen: Strike three your out

"Donnie, did you see Michelle and Rae leave this morning?" Alan asked on his way to the kitchen for his morning go juice.

"Yes, Chelle said something about getting their place cleaned up before her mom and the other kids got home." It hadn't been a big surprise when the two had left that morning. He had laid there still as he watched them leave a short note of thanks and asking him not to let Alan in on everything that had happened. As much as Don hated keeping things from his family he knew that this was one time it was best to do keep at least his father in the dark on some of the facts.

For Don the drive to work passed quickly as his mind was lost in thought of what he was going to say to one agent the first chance he could. That chance came only a few hours after heading into work that day. With a heave case load it was no wonder why Don's team and it appears Matt's team as well was at work on a Saturday.

"Agent Macklin" Don's tone clearly stated that he was not happy with the agent he was speaking with.

"Agent Epps, I am only here for a minute to grab a file. Can this wait till a later time?" Without taking in what Matt had said Don started talking more of demanding answers for the many questions he had.

"Why is Chelle's arm in a sling?"

"Sir, with all due respect what is going on with MICHELLE and I is none of your business. And right now I don't have the time to talk about it." Trying not to upset the other agent anymore then he appeared already had Matt tried to walk around him. Only now he found himself being turned into a small room outside the main office where they both worked.

"Alright then, when is a good time for you to tell me why you left a lady who has been hurt in many ways with a bunch of men that she didn't know?" If the anger in his voice hadn't given him away the way that Don's fists were closing and opening at his side would have.

"Don, I didn't mean to leave her alone with them. I left the room for a few minutes she was standing by the door when I left. When I reentered she was telling them NO. When I saw what was happing I got to her the quickest that I could and in doing this I didn't stop them as they ran out the back door. Then I took her to the hospital." Matt was now also opening and closing his fists at his sides. They both took a moment to breath and Matt for his part was almost calming down until the next words came out of Don's mouth.

"Who was so important that you left your date with a bunch of men in a home she had never been in?"

"An old friend needed an ear. Not that it's any of your business what the reason is/was!" Matt was yelling by this point and his tightly held his fists at his sides now.

"I hope this friend was worth losing a chance at happens for. Don't come around Chelle or her family!" Don's eyes were set hard and cold as if he were facing a killer instead of the man that was seeing a family friend.

"Is that a threat Sir?" Matt asked almost spiting the words at him.

"No, agent I am letting you know that you're no longer welcome around My Family!" Looking down at his own tightly closed fists Don knew he needed to walk away before he did something that could get him fired or have Chelle mad at him.

Matt stayed a few more minutes in the small room trying to control his now quick breathing and letting some of his anger go. However, his relive was to be short lived as he started to walk out the small room door he ran into none other than agent Colby Granger. Matt took a few small steps back into the small room as Colby saw him.

"Matt, can I speak with you for a minute?" Colby demanded more then asked.

"Agent Granger, I have nothing to talk about with you that's work related so if you don't mind I need to speak with you at another time." Matt said as he tried to walk out the door before he was once again trapped with an agent in the small room.

"To bad I have something to talk to you about." He said blocking the other agent's way out of the room.

"What could you possibly be doing that would let anyone be hurt the way that Michelle was hurt last night?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know dam well what I'm talking about Michelle once again had to see a doctor cause of you!" He spat more than spoke the words at Matt.

"I wasn't the one that hurt her anytime that she had to go to the doctor Agent." Colby had to admit in a way Matt had a point. He had not hurt her with his own hands either time.

"Agent Granger, I respect that you and Agent Eppes have taken Michelle and her family under your wings so to speak. BUT, WHAT GOES ON BETWEEN SHE AND I IS JUST THAT BETWEEN SHE AND I. IF SHE WANT'S TO BE WITH ME THEN I WILL NOT STAY AWAY BECAUSE YOU AND HE WANT ME TO!" Matt's words were spat at the agent as his fists were tightly held at his side once again. It was at that moment that a phone ringing caused the two men to pause there talking.

"Granger" Colby answered his phone never taking his eyes off of the other agent in the room.

"Yes, I understand. See you in a minute." Colby hung up his phone as he stared down the other man before leaving the small room in search of his team.

Matt stayed in the small room that he had over the last little bit come to know well. Once he let go of some of his anger and could hold his hands flat by his side instead of in a fist he once again started towards his desk.

'This can't be right?' Matt thought entering his and his partner's small office.

"Ken what's going on? Did they move one of us?" The questions flowed out as his partner entered the small room behind him.

"Not sure man. All I know is that boss wants to see you as soon as you came in."

"Did he say why he wanted to see me?"

"No, but when I got here a few minutes ago he was sitting here at my desk with your desk cleared already." Without waiting any longer Matt slowly made his way towards a meeting that he knew would change his life. In what way he still wasn't sure but, it was going to be live changing that much he was sure of.

It wasn't ten minutes after Matt entered the bosses office that Ken his now former partner saw him storm out of the FBI holding a small box under his left arm. It was a few hours later before Ken was told the true reason for what was going on. For some reason Matt had falsified some of his data and paper work. It wasn't anything life threating. No one would have been killed by what he had done but, to the FBI once you start falsifying anything and they mean anything you leave yourself with only two roads. One of the roads would be leading you into jail, the other leaving the FBI for a new life. Apparently Matt had chosen to leave the FBI behind.

Monday afternoon found Matt standing outside Michelle's office door. He had watched her and Rae cross the street once Michelle had picked her up from school today. Seeing his chance to talk to Michelle without either Eppes or Granger around Matt set his simple plan into action. He quickly made a call before heading into Stan and Alan's offices.

"Michelle?" Matt asked knocking on her inter office door.

"Matt, what can I help you with?" Her cold words came out following her cold hard stare at the former agent.

"Michelle, can we take a walk please? I know you're mad at me but, please I'm sorry. I only want to talk please?" Alan didn't know what had happened the other night so when he heard Matt talking to Michelle he walked into the room.

"Go Michelle, Rae can help me fix supper tonight. It's my night to cook." Michelle looked at the smile on her child's face and couldn't bring herself to upset her.

'Matt wouldn't hurt me. He left me with them but, he didn't hurt me. I guess a few minutes would be alright.' Not knowing how wrong she could be Michelle agreed to join Matt.

"Rae, I'll be around to get you in an hour. Be good for Alan." Alan didn't notice anything off as he watched the couple walk out of the office before he and Rae headed towards the Eppes home to start dinner.

"Michelle, I know I messed up I'm sorry for that." Matt had spent the last few minutes telling her how sorry he was and that it wouldn't happen again if she went back out with him.

"Matt, I know you didn't hurt me yourself or mean for me to get hurt. However, I'm not sure that I can get past my fear right now. Give me a few days please." Hearing that she now feared him was the last straw.

"Would you like for me to drive you to pick Rae up?" Michelle knew that her words had stung by the way he let things drop. Now though she had a choice to make. Did she let her fear of being hurt make her turn down a ride to get her child. Or did she take him up on the ride and say goodbye to him near the Eppes home.

"I can call Don he should be on his way to his dads anyway. Thanks for the offer." Having made up her mind she quickened her pace as she pulled out her phone.

"Don't bother Agent Eppes. I live right around the block from his father and brother anyway. I have to go by there on my way home." Michelle had talked to Matt for months but hadn't yet been to his home. Taking him at his word she slowly agreed and walked beside him towards his car.

An hour later Colby walked into his home to be greeted by a mouthwatering smell. Upon entering the small kitchen he wasn't surprised to find his father in law cleaning up a few pans and things at the skin, but seeing Rae standing in a chair beside him was.

"Wow that smells great guys!"

"Uncle Colby!" She yelled as her arms went around his neck.

"Dinner will be ready in five minutes. Why don't you see what that boy of ours is up too? He's been upstairs about ten minutes." Alan's words followed him out the door as he shed his suit jacket on his way upstairs.

Back at the FBI Don was trying to get some paperwork done. While at the same time fighting a gut feeling that something was wrong with Chelle. An hour after the fighting started he lost the battle and called her cell. Getting no answer he called his father's cell hoping to see if she was still at work or something. Again not getting an answer he called another number knowing that this one better answer his call.

"Granger"

"Colby, is dad at home?"

"Yea, he and Rae are setting dinner on the table."

"Rae is there?"

"Yes, it looks like she's been helping Alan with most of dinner."

"Is Chelle there as well?"

"No. Wait a second."

"Alan, have you seen Michelle lately?" Colby asked walking into the kitchen as the two in the room were finishing washing up.

"Not, since she and Matt went for a walk." Alan passed looking at the fear shoot throw his son's eyes.

"Come to think of it she's late to pick Rae up." He spoke looking at the clock in the living room.

"When was she going to be by?" Colby quickly relayed the question and the answer of over an hour ago.

"Colby, I'm heading towards Dad's office then make a circle towards the house." Colby heard the sounds of Don in a hurry leaving his desk.

"I'll head out on foot around here. Maybe she got stopped by someone on her way here. You know how the people around here like her." Colby spoke as Don's quick okay followed by a dropped call sound.

"Alan, do you know where they were heading?"

"No, only that it wouldn't be far seeing that she was going to be here with in an hour to pick Rae up. But, that was almost two hours ago now."

"If she comes by have her call Don or I please." He said retrieving his gun and badge from the gun safe in the living room. They had put one in the living room and one in Colby and Charlie's bedroom while the kids had been in the home. Out of habit mostly the team still used them when the kids were around.

Another fearful ten minutes had passed as Don neared his father's offices. Finding the lights off and the doors locked tight for the night he headed towards his brothers home. Pulling out his cell once again hoping this time for good news he called his agent.

"Anything" Don asked as soon as the line was picked up.

"No, I'm heading back down the block now. So far no one's seen her today."

"Alright, I'm going to make a pass by the walking park she likes then towards Charlie's."

"Don, we will find her." Colby spoke trying to assure Don as much as himself of the fact. As once again the line went dead.

After talking to all the home owners on the block Colby followed his gut and walked into the only empty home on the block. It had been up for sale for a few days now with no one really coming to look at it. However one of the home owners said that a young couple had come by today and that the man ran off in a hurry. The man said he hadn't seen if the woman had left with him or before.  
>Stepping into the yard Colby's heart rate increased and his hand went for his gun. As he slowly walked up the steps towards the part way open front door his grip on his gun only tightened and his eyes shifted more and more as if waiting for someone to jump out at him. He found himself slowly pushing the door the rest of the way open and entering the home as if it were a crime location. Carefully he made his way into the living room only to stop dead in his tracks at what he saw.<p>

"Eppes"

"Don, I found Chelle, We're in the house that's for sale at the end of the block."

"I'm almost there." Closing his phone Colby took off the jacket and lose shirt he had on to cover the naked woman now lying unconscious on the floor. "What did you get yourself into?" Colby asked as he heard Don's SUV approach. Not a few seconds behind him he could hear more help arriving. Before his call to Don he had called David for backup depending on how things went for the next few minutes.

"Colby"

"In here Don." His own reaction at seeing Michelle was bad enough so he was mentally preparing himself for an uphill battle when his boss found her.

"What the..." He didn't finish as walked into where his agent was standing the young woman still out cold on the floor in front of him.

"Don, right now I don't have any answers for you but, I am dam sure going to find some soon." Colby knew now wasn't the time to tell Don what the nearby homeowner had seen. There would be time for that later right now they were more worried with the woman laying not two feet away from them.

"Colby" David yelled as he and the paramedics entered the small yard.

"We're in the living room." Colby answered his partner.

"Don, David and a team will be here with me going over what we can find. I'll call you when I have some answers." They watched Michelle being taken out of the house and loaded for the trip to the hospital.  
>"Sir, are you riding with us?" One of the medics asked before Don took a place beside her for the drive.<p>

A/N: What will the team find out? Why was Michelle still out cold with Don and Colby in the same room as her? What happens next?

Update Who's who.

Ken: was Matt's partner in the FBI. He is in this chapter and is talked about for the next few.

Den: The doctor who I have as the Epps family doctor will be back for the next chapter.

Thanks for reading and I'm always happy to hear what you'll think of my writing. Good, bad, or sucks; it makes me feel better hearing what you as readers think.


	18. In forming the family

Title: Informing the family

Series: LN (Living Nightmare) 18/?

Pairings: Charlie/Colby, Don, Megan, David, Alan, and OC's

Summary: What happens at the hospital? How does the family react to what happened?

Chapter Rating: PG-13 (Nothing to bad but violence with in this chapter along with adult theme.)

Word count: 3,001 words

Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs, people, places, or items you know.

Beta: Cassy 27, Nullus anxietas, and myself.

LN

End of chapter seventeen: Strike three your out

Another fearful ten minutes had passed as Don neared his father's offices. Finding the lights off and the doors locked tight for the night he headed towards his brothers home. Pulling out his cell once again hoping this time for good news he called his agent.

"Anything" Don asked as soon as the line was picked up.

"No, I'm heading back down the block now. So far no one's seen her today."

"Alright, I'm going to make a pass by the walking park she likes then towards Charlie's."

"Don, we will find her." Colby spoke trying to assure Don as much as himself of the fact. As once again the line went dead.

After talking to all the home owners on the block Colby followed his gut and walked into the only empty home on the block. It had been up for sale for a few days now with no one really coming to look at it. However one of the home owners said that a young couple had come by today and that the man ran off in a hurry. The man said he hadn't seen if the woman had left with him or before.  
>Stepping into the yard Colby's heart rate increased and his hand went for his gun. As he slowly walked up the steps towards the part way open front door his grip on his gun only tightened and his eyes shifted more and more as if waiting for someone to jump out at him. He found himself slowly pushing the door the rest of the way open and entering the home as if it were a crime location. Carefully he made his way into the living room only to stop dead in his tracks at what he saw.<p>

"Eppes"

"Don, I found Chelle, We're in the house that's for sale at the end of the block."

"I'm almost there." Closing his phone Colby took off the jacket and lose shirt he had on to cover the naked woman now lying unconscious on the floor. "What did you get yourself into?" Colby asked as he heard Don's SUV approach. Not a few seconds behind him he could hear more help arriving. Before his call to Don he had called David for backup depending on how things went for the next few minutes.

"Colby"

"In here Don." His own reaction at seeing Michelle was bad enough so he was mentally preparing himself for an uphill battle when his boss found her.

"What the..." He didn't finish as walked into where his agent was standing the young woman still out cold on the floor in front of him.

"Don, right now I don't have any answers for you but, I am dam sure going to find some soon." Colby knew now wasn't the time to tell Don what the nearby homeowner had seen. There would be time for that later right now they were more worried with the woman laying not two feet away from them.

"Colby" David yelled as he and the paramedics entered the small yard.

"We're in the living room." Colby answered his partner.

"Don, David and a team will be here with me going over what we can find. I'll call you when I have some answers." They watched Michelle being taken out of the house and loaded for the trip to the hospital.

"Sir, are you riding with us?" One of the medics asked before Don took a place beside her for the drive.

Chapter eighteen: Informing the family

In commute to the hospital Michelle had opened her eyes long enough to see Don's face. The EMT had said that it was a good sign that she was coming to on her own. However by the time they arrived at the hospital she was once again out cold. Even though he knew that Den had been called he also knew that he would be in the waiting room until they knew for sure what was going on with her.

Back at the house Megan had arrived with the tech guys who were now looking though the whole home. After entering the room she found the rest of the team minus her team leader standing in the middle of the empty living room.

"Colby, has anything been moved?" Megan asked walking up to the partners. "The only movement in or out of the room was Michelle. She was lying here." He said pointing to the now chilling chalk outline on the floor. One of the first officers had a piece in his car after Michelle left he handed it to Colby and walked off. Colby had drawn the outline from memory of what she looked like unmoving on the floor.

"Alright let's have a look around shall we?" David spoke up bringing every ones attention back to what they were doing.

"How long has this home been up for sale?" Walking into the small hallway off the living room David asked his partner.

"It's only been on the market for a few days now. Why you looking for a new place. This would be a good place what with the chalk outline already on the floor." His bad joke was met with silence as they both kept checking each room in the home.

"Agent Granger, we have some prints. But with the home up for sale it will take a little bit to check them all." One of the tech's spoke on his way passed Colby after the rest of the tech's had left.

"Thanks"

"Don't thank me thank that husband of yours. We're going to use a system he set up for us to help narrow the list down quickly." The tech replayed this time getting into his car and heading to the FBI office.

"Do you know where they took Michelle?" Megan asked as the rest of the officers and agents left the home leaving only the Eppes team in their wake.

"No sorry I was more worried about not losing any evidence that might have been here." Megan quickly pulled her phone out and speed dialed her boss's number.

"Are you sure?" The other two men heard her ask a few minutes later.

"Alright we'll meet you and Michelle at Charlie's in an hour then." She spoke before closing her cell and looking to the other two who were walking passed her out the door.

"It seems that Den thinks Michelle only needs to stay another hour and if nothing happens he's going to let her leave as long as someone is with her for the next forty eight hours or so." Pausing as they made sure the door was closed and taped off so that no one would enter the home until they had some answers.

"Colby, Don asked if we could have Sharon and the kids meet us at Charlie's. From what I understand they only want to have to go over this one more time. Oh yea he also asked if you could get his SUV to the house as well." She throws the last part over her shoulder as she got into her own car.

Forty five minutes later Colby entered the living room to find Sharon talking to Alan. While the kids all but Rae talking with David on the other end of the room. It did surprise him to see Rae snuggled in his husband's arms almost asleep in their chair. Walking towards his father-in-law and Sharon he picked up on the end of their conversation.

"I don't know why you were asked to come. Nor do I know why Michelle and Rae will be staying here for the next few days. I'm sure we will find out soon." Alan was telling the mother as he gently took her hand in his own. Colby didn't know who was giving the comfort but, it was apparent they both were receiving it.

"Sharon, did you bring the kids some clothes for school in the morning or do Charlie and I need to run by your place and get them?" Colby asked drawing their attention to him.

"Their cloths are already in the spare room across from Michelle and Rae's." Alan spoke up not letting go of her hand.

At the hospital Don sat in the waiting room for a little bit lost in thought. His mind kept asking questions that he had no answers to. It was a few more minutes till Den came out to talk to him.

"Agent Eppes"

"Den, how is Chelle?"

"She's has a small head wound and a numb3r of marks on her lower body."

"Will she be alright in time?"

"Yes, in time she should make a full recovery physically that is. She is awake and asking for you. We have run a rape kit but without anyone to compare it to we won't be able to do much with it."

It was then his father's words came to mind. 'Not since she and Matt went for a walk. Come to think of it she's late to pick Rae up.'

"Is there a way to check the DNA against the list of FBI Agents in LA?"

"We can try" Den jotted it down on her chart before leading Don to her side.

"Don, the next few days she will need someone to stay with her. She can work and move around but, with a head injury she needs someone to keep check over her. I would love to keep her here over night but, she wasn't too keen on that idea so if you can make sure that she's not alone that would be good enough for me." Den turned and was almost out the door before turning around.

"Don, I will do what I can but, we may need a warrant to run the DNA."

"If so let me know." Don's words followed the good doctor out the door this time leaving Michelle and him alone in the room.

"Chelle" He asked seeing her staring at the wall behind his head. It was if she didn't really know that he was in the room.

"Can I go home now? Den said I could when you came in. I'm ready to go NOW!" It was her sharp words cutting though the silent that had settled in the room at his appearance.

"You know that you will be staying at Charlie's with us for the next few days' right?" She had felt this would be what happened but, didn't want to think about anything else at the moment. Don had opened his mouth to say something more as his cell rang in the small room.

"Eppes" He spoke never taking his eyes off of the woman lying in the bed in front of him.

"If nothing happens in the next hour we're heading towards Charlie's. Could you make sure that Colby has Sharon and the kids are there? Also could someone take my SUV to the house?" She could only hear his part of the conversation but it was enough to know it was one of two people on the line. His next words showed her how right she was.

"Thanks Megan, Den doesn't want her by herself for the next forty eight hours." He paused a moment before answering "see you there." Hanging up his phone he started to sit in the chair across from the bed. He only made it half way sitting before he saw the tears in her eyes and he cautiously took a seat beside her holding his arms out to her.

"Chelle, your safe now no one is going to hurt you again." Though they both knew he couldn't truly keep that promise it was the meaning that counted.

Nothing had happened within the hour so Michelle and Don left the hospital after a few more words from Den along with a promise to return if something wasn't right. Having no car they had called a taxi to take them to the house. At the late hour they had found all the kids asleep but Rae that is. Seeing her mom and Don walking in the door she ran to them only stopping when she was held tightly in his arms.

"Mommy" Her small voice cracking as she spoke from her spot in Don's arms.

"Mommy's going to be alright she has a few bruises but Doctor Den said she would be okay in a few days." Don told her giving Chelle a few minutes to sit down before she found her arms full of her child.

"Don's right Rae, I'm fine. Now why don't you lay down here with us for a few minutes and close your eyes. Its past your bed time and we're here for the night." Her words plus the small circles she was rubbing on Rae's back seemed to do the trick as the child lied her head on her mother's lap and her feet in Don's. In no time little one was fast asleep and Don took her upstairs to the room they used in the home.

"Michelle, what happened tonight?" Sharon asked once Don rejoined the family.

"Donnie, did you both eat before you came home?" Alan asked standing from his chair ready to fix them something if they hadn't.

"No dad we didn't."

"What would you like to eat? I'll make it before we start talking." Alan stood about entering the kitchen when Michelle's voice stopped him.

"That's alright Mr. Eppes I'm not that hungry right now. In fact I just want to head to a shower then bed if that's alright."

"Chelle, please you need to eat something."

"Later I promise."

"Alright we can do that but, we do need to let dad and your mom know what's been going on." His words leaving her no wiggle room in them.

"I think that's a great idea. I would love to know why it appears my child was in the hospital and is now staying here for the next few days." Alan agreed with her and they both now stood in the door way of the living room staring at their two children waiting on the answer.

"First off I broke up with Matt." It was then that Alan thought of something.

"When did you call it off with him?" He cautiously asked.

"It was a few days ago after a small disagreement."

"Small yea right" Don's interrupting remark hit everyone in the room hard. But, none harder than his father who was slowly putting one and one together to make two.

"You and he weren't speaking tonight when he wanted to talk to you were you?" He asked already feeling like he knew the answer.

"No sir we weren't."

"May I ask why?"

"A few nights ago when you were gone mom" Michelle spoke looking at her mother. "Matt asked me out to dinner with him. I went only after Mr. Eppes asked for Rae to help him that night. To make a long story short someone from Matt's past showed up and we went with them to a house. Matt didn't mean to leave me alone for so long with a group of me I didn't know but, when it hit half an hour and still no Matt I started to leave and was a little ruffly handled." Michelle said the last part looking at Colby and Don.

"Yea a little ruff" The dramatic tone in Don's voice showed everyone he thought that was an understatement as well.

"Donnie" Michelle said in her best warning voice.

"You should still be wearing the sling that the doctor had given you that night."

"No, my arms alright and the doctor said when it didn't hurt I could go without it. Even Den didn't say anything about it tonight." She pointed out to him. If they even remembered the others in the room they weren't acting like it.

"Wait a minute you said the other doctor and Den tonight right?" Sharon asked drawing the attention back to the matter at hand.

"Yes, a few nights ago I saw another doctor for my arms being hurt by the men that were in the room Matt had left me alone in. Then tonight Den was at the hospital."

"Are you telling me that what happened to you tonight was because I pushed you to go with him?" Alan asked taking the seat near the doorway he and Sharon were standing in.

"No dad it's not your fault. He could have had his severs weapon on him. He could have hurt you or Rae to get her out."

"You did the right thing Sir. I didn't know he would hurt me. I still don't think he did this to me." Her voice stronger then she felt at the moment.

"You don't think he hurt you? Chelle he leaves you alone in a room full of men that hurt your arms. Then you tell him you don't want to see him again and he shows up and you agree to go with him. What more do you need to know that it was him."

"Don, we don't have all the facts. Where is he? Was he hurt also? Was this done after he dropped me off at the end of the block? I don't know anything after he offered a ride here until I woke up at the hospital and saw Den."

"You don't remember the attack?" Charlie spoke up for the first time.

"NO, I don't and from what Den has said maybe it's for the best that I never do remember it."

"Did they check to see if whoever did this did more than hurt you?" Colby asked as his arms tightened around his husband as the words left his mouth.

"Yes, they did a rape kit. I know it came back positive but, with who's I don't know." She told them.

"What will you do if you're with child now?" Charlie was asking the question once again.

"Charlie you have a better chance of that happening then I do." Her comment drawing the first true smiles of the night to the people in the rooms faces.

"But there is a chance for you Michelle." Colby spoke up.

"Yes, but it's so far out there like I said Charlie has a better chance of getting pregnant by you then I do by this person or persons." The room was quite for a moment.

"If it did happen then I would love the child like I love Rae. It's not the child's fault how it was created."

"It's getting late." Megan spoke for the first time since the pair walked into the home.

"I'll see you in a few hours boss." David spoke as he and Meagan headed out the door.

"Night" The Eppes family plus Sharon and Michelle said as they left.

"I'm heading to bed for the night." Alan said shaking his head. It was clear by the draw of his face and the way he held himself tight that he still blamed himself for some of what had happened to Michelle.

"Sir" She started only to stop at his lost look.

"Alan, none of this is your fault. If it's any ones fault its mine for not watching out for myself better."

"No one knew that this was going to happen. It's Matt's fault and his alone. What we need is a good night's rest." Colby said as he and Charlie stood and headed upstairs for the night. They were followed closely by Sharon and Alan after getting Don's word that they would eat something before they too headed towards bed for the night.

Their dinner was a simple sandwich and some water. They both didn't think they could keep more than that down but, didn't tell the other one. As Michelle was heading towards the rest room Don was making sure that the downstairs was locked before heading upstairs. Once he saw that everyone was alright he entered his child hood bedroom and sat at his desk keeping a watchful eye on Chelle every few hours checking her breathing and moving her enough to know that she was going to be alright.

It was nearing six am when Don awoke to his father's alarm going off down the hall. Thinking that Chelle was still asleep he noticed her breathing was still steady as it had been a few hours ago when he had checked. However he also noticed a pair of eyes watching him. He held his finger to his lips and quietly slipped out of the room. He didn't see Michelle's eyes watching him as he left.

A/N: What happens when they find out who it was? Was it Matt? Or did something else happen like Michelle said might have? Answers soon.

I am not a doctor and have had a few experiences with head wounds and the rest is something you live thought and move on. It stays with you from that moment on. Having said that I will not be going into detail about the attack other then talking about it in parts. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	19. Resluts

Title: Results

Series: LN (Living Nightmare) 19/?

Pairings: Charlie/Colby, Don, Megan, David, Alan, and OC's

Summary: What does Den say about how Michelle is? Who does the DNA tell them hurt Michelle? How does the team react to it?

Chapter Rating: PG-13 (Nothing to bad but violence with in this chapter along with adult theme.)

Word count: 1,497 words

Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs, people, places, or items you know.

Beta: Cassy 27, Nullus anxietas, and myself.

LN

End of chapter eighteen: Informing the family

"A few nights ago when you were gone mom" Michelle spoke looking at her mother. "Matt asked me out to dinner with him. I went only after Mr. Eppes asked for Rae to help him that night. To make a long story short someone from Matt's past showed up and we went with them to a house. Matt didn't mean to leave me alone for so long with a group of me I didn't know but, when it hit half an hour and still no Matt I started to leave and was a little ruffly handled." Michelle said the last part looking at Colby and Don.

"Yea a little ruff" The dramatic tone in Don's voice showed everyone he thought that was an understatement as well.

"Donnie" Michelle said in her best warning voice.

"You should still be wearing the sling that the doctor had given you that night."

"No, my arms alright and the doctor said when it didn't hurt I could go without it. Even Den didn't say anything about it tonight." She pointed out to him. If they even remembered the others in the room they weren't acting like it.

"Wait a minute you said the other doctor and Den tonight right?" Sharon asked drawing the attention back to the matter at hand.

"Yes, a few nights ago I saw another doctor for my arms being hurt by the men that were in the room Matt had left me alone in. Then tonight Den was at the hospital."

"Are you telling me that what happened to you tonight was because I pushed you to go with him?" Alan asked taking the seat near the doorway he and Sharon were standing in.

"No dad it's not your fault. He could have had his severs weapon on him. He could have hurt you or Rae to get her out."

"You did the right thing Sir. I didn't know he would hurt me. I still don't think he did this to me." Her voice stronger then she felt at the moment.

"You don't think he hurt you? Chelle he leaves you alone in a room full of men that hurt your arms. Then you tell him you don't want to see him again and he shows up and you agree to go with him. What more do you need to know that it was him."

"Don, we don't have all the facts. Where is he? Was he hurt also? Was this done after he dropped me off at the end of the block? I don't know anything after he offered a ride here until I woke up at the hospital and saw Den."

"You don't remember the attack?" Charlie spoke up for the first time.

"NO, I don't and from what Den has said maybe it's for the best that I never do remember it."

"Did they check to see if whoever did this did more than hurt you?" Colby asked as his arms tightened around his husband as the words left his mouth.

"Yes, they did a rape kit. I know it came back positive but, with who's I don't know." She told them.

"What will you do if you're with child now?" Charlie was asking the question once again.

"Charlie you have a better chance of that happening then I do." Her comment drawing the first true smiles of the night to the people in the rooms faces.

"But there is a chance for you Michelle." Colby spoke up.

"Yes, but it's so far out there like I said Charlie has a better chance of getting pregnant by you then I do by this person or persons." The room was quite for a moment.

"If it did happen then I would love the child like I love Rae. It's not the child's fault how it was created."

"It's getting late." Megan spoke for the first time since the pair walked into the home.

"I'll see you in a few hours boss." David spoke as he and Meagan headed out the door.

"Night" The Eppes family plus Sharon and Michelle said as they left.

"I'm heading to bed for the night." Alan said shaking his head. It was clear by the draw of his face and the way he held himself tight that he still blamed himself for some of what had happened to Michelle.

"Sir" She started only to stop at his lost look.

"Alan, none of this is your fault. If it's any ones fault its mine for not watching out for myself better."

"No one knew that this was going to happen. It's Matt's fault and his alone. What we need is a good night's rest." Colby said as he and Charlie stood and headed upstairs for the night. They were followed closely by Sharon and Alan after getting Don's word that they would eat something before they too headed towards bed for the night.

Their dinner was a simple sandwich and some water. They both didn't think they could keep more than that down but, didn't tell the other one. As Michelle was heading towards the rest room Don was making sure that the downstairs was locked before heading upstairs. Once he saw that everyone was alright he entered his child hood bedroom and sat at his desk keeping a watchful eye on Chelle every few hours checking her breathing and moving her enough to know that she was going to be alright.

It was nearing six am when Don awoke to his father's alarm going off down the hall. Thinking that Chelle was still asleep he noticed her breathing was still steady as it had been a few hours ago when he had checked. However he also noticed a pair of eyes watching him. He held his finger to his lips and quietly slipped out of the room. He didn't see Michelle's eyes watching him as he left.

Chapter nineteen: Results

The next few days seemed to drag by in places but, after having no problems Don reluctantly agreed that Michelle seemed alright to go home instead of staying at Charlie's. It was on the day that she was heading home that her office phone rang bringing news that she both wanted and dread at the same time.

"Michelle Stevens" The caller asked.

"This is her"

"We have the DNA results back."

"Have you talked to Agent Eppes yet?"

"I was required to inform him first since the two men are listed as agents."

"Two men"

"Yes, both men work in the LA office. Agent Eppes has started the paperwork to file against them."

"Thank you. I will call him right now to find out what he needs from me. Thank you again."

"I take it you know already who your attackers were." Den spoke.

"I have a good idea. I'll be talking with Don. I mean Agent Eppes in a moment."

"If you need anything call me directly here." After a few more minutes the call was ended and a harder one placed.

"Eppes"

"Don,"

"I'm kind of busy right now is there something I can do for you?" Taking a deep breath before starting with the question she knew would set him off one way or another.

"Was it Matt?" Her question stopped him mid task.

"You knew it was him." The low laying anger in his hushed tone was clearly coming across the line.

"I thought it might have been. But the doctor said two of them. Who was the other man?" Taking a moment Don spoke again.

"It was Matt's partner. Now if you don't mind Michelle I need to get something's done. I'll call Rae later."

"Can I talk to Colby a minute please?" Pausing a moment he gave voice to the question in his mind.

"He's not in here at the moment. Is there something I can tell him?" Michelle for her part wasn't truly sure where Colby was at that moment and not knowing if he was in with a suspect or standing right beside him she shakily answered his question.

"Please ask him to keep his promise."

"What promise would that be Michelle?" It didn't go unnoticed by her that he was calling her by her full name and not his nickname for her.

"He will know what you mean." With that she hung up her phone before calling Charlie's cell phone.

It took Don a few seconds to realize that for the first time she had hung up on him. Not sure what to make of this new turn from her his eyes caught sight of the man in question by the break room door.

Colby for his part had been close enough to hear Michelle's name and the word promise come from his boss's lips. Having a good general idea of what the conversation had been about Colby headed towards a room that way he and his boss could talk with out the prying eyes of the FBI too much in the way. It didn't take long for Don to catch on to what Colby was doing. He hurriedly headed towards the break room to get some answers to what his agent and the woman who he had come to have as a close friend were keeping from him.

"What is the promise that Chelle wants you to keep?" Don demanded walking into the room as he watched Colby close the door behind him.

"The one I am going to break right now!"

"By all means don't let me stop you." His knuckles turning white from the tight grip he held on to the counter with. It was almost as if he was scared if he let go of the counter what he would do. At least that's how Colby took it as he stayed close to the door.

"This was the third time that Matt in some way has hurt her."

"Third" Don growled more then asked.

"If the other night was the third time then other than putting her arm in a sling when had he hurt her in some way?" Looking at his boss and brother in law Colby stood taller almost as he was relenting himself for what he knew was going to come next.

"The time you were shot in the small shopping area."

"Run that by me again?"

"The night you were shot, you know that Matt was there. But, we left out that he was there for a date with Michelle. They were going to the movies and found us instead of the movie."  
>"Alright he had her in a bad place and instead of telling me that she was there I was lied to."<p>

"Not quite. Michelle was there and we did keep that from you. But, Matt told her to stay in the car when he came out to help." Don was quickly adding two and two together.

"Michelle didn't stay in the car did she?"

"NO, in fact the first time I saw her she was leaning down holding on to her leg." It then hit him the promise that his agent had made.

"So instead of being honest and telling me that she had been at the shopping center you hid that from me along with the fact that she had been hurt?"  
>The calmness in his voice sent visible shivers down the younger man's spine.<p>

"She wasn't hurt just sore. The doctor looked her over."

"A doctor looked her over. Did he fill a report?"

"No, at first he was going to but later on Michelle had asked him to not file it with the FBI but as an isolated issue." At first it had surprised Colby when the doctor hadn't sent the report until he asked Michelle the next day about it and she told him about talking to the doctor again. She had told him that Colby had gotten the wrong idea that it had happened before she got there but since he had no way of knowing for sure he didn't fight with her about the details.

A moment later the sound of something hard colliding with human flesh brought the rest of the Eppes team flying into the room. Stepping in between the two men David quickly put his hands on both their chests. Not that it was hard keeping Colby from hitting as he was only standing still taking whatever Don was willing to dish out to him.

"Don" Not getting his attention Megan tried again.

"Agent Eppes stop this right now!" This time her words cutting through the fog in his mind.

"Guys, it's alright I shouldn't have kept this from him."

"What did you keep from him that could have caused you to stand there and take him hitting you?" His partner asked as Megan was still touching their bosses arm while standing beside him..

"It was about Michelle wasn't it?" Charlie's mater of a fact question brought the agents attention to him instead of the team leader for the moment.

"You knew as well?" Don asked his eyes lower cast looking towards the floor trying to hide the hurt that his team had been keeping things from him.

"All I know is that Cole promised her something. Now will someone please tell me why my husband has a black eye?"

"Angel, I'm alright. If anyone had kept from me that not only had you been in harm's way but had seen a doctor as well. I would have reacted in the same way he just did if not worse." Charlie knew that he was right but that still didn't excuse Don for what he had done to a member of his family as well as his own team for that matter.

"Don, the brother that I know and love would handle things differently." He spoke before pulling the man he loved towards the restroom.

"If Colby doesn't report you for this you will be one lucky man." Megan's words spat out at him before she turned and walked to stand at her desk ready to move in between her boss and his family.

A/N: What happens next? Does the team find Ken and Matt to charge them? Will Don keep his head if and when they do? Promise more to come soon. Thank you for reading and letting me know what you think.

Just a reminder here this story has some OOC and AU parts to it. The way the Eppes men and others from Numb3rs behave here is not all ways the way we saw on the show.


	20. Note?

Title: Note?

Series: LN (Living Nightmare) 20/?

Pairings: Colby/Charlie, Don, David, Megan, Alan, Robin, and OC's

Summary: The team finds one of the two men who hurt Michelle. What happens when they find him? What secret is Colby still hiding?

Chapter Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs, people, places, or things you know.

Beta: Cassy 27, Nullus anxietas, and myself.

Word count: 960 words

LN

End of chapter Nineteen: Results

A moment later the sound of something hard colliding with human flesh brought the rest of the Eppes team flying into the room. Stepping in between the two men David quickly put his hands on both their chests. Not that it was hard keeping Colby from hitting as he was only standing still taking whatever Don was willing to dish out to him.

"Don" Not getting his attention Megan tried again.

"Agent Eppes stop this right now!" This time her words cutting through the fog in his mind.

"Guys, it's alright I shouldn't have kept this from him."

"What did you keep from him that could have caused you to stand there and take him hitting you?" His partner asked as Megan was still touching their bosses arm while standing beside him..

"It was about Michelle wasn't it?" Charlie's mater of a fact question brought the agents attention to him instead of the team leader for the moment.

"You knew as well?" Don asked his eyes lower cast looking towards the floor trying to hide the hurt that his team had been keeping things from him.

"All I know is that Cole promised her something. Now will someone please tell me why my husband has a black eye?"

"Angel, I'm alright. If anyone had kept from me that not only had you been in harm's way but had seen a doctor as well. I would have reacted in the same way he just did if not worse." Charlie knew that he was right but that still didn't excuse Don for what he had done to a member of his family as well as his own team for that matter.

"Don, the brother that I know and love would handle things differently." He spoke before pulling the man he loved towards the restroom.

"If Colby doesn't report you for this you will be one lucky man." Megan's words spat out at him before she turned and walked to stand at her desk ready to move in between her boss and his family.

Chapter twenty:Note?

After spending a few minutes in the rest room getting his lovers face cleaned up and a few quick comforting kisses the pair rejoined the team in the bullpen. As they entered the area that the Eppes team worked from one of the desk phones started to ring.

"Reeves" They heard her answer as they stopped just outside Don's door.

"Don't touch anything! We're on our way." Hanging up her phone she grabbed her jacket and quickly headed towards the rest of the team standing outside Don's office door. As she made her way to them she heard what they were saying.

"Colby, what I did was out of line. If you want to report me please put this with it." He stopped midway of handing a folded piece of paper to his agent as Megan started speaking.

"Matt's partner is at his home. His team is there with him waiting on us." Her words set different things into action. Somehow it was decided that Megan would be riding with Don as Colby and David took David's car.

It was almost half an hour later when an out of breath Michelle ran into the bullpen. She found Charlie sitting at his husband's desk trying to get some things done on his laptop. After a quick scan of the room she heard his voice answer her unspoken question.

"They headed out half an hour ago. Is everyone alright?"

"That's what I came to check on." She answered still trying to get her breathing under control.

"Cole is a bit banged up but he will be alright." Before the two could say anything more the team came back into the room.

"Michelle, sit at Colby's desk!" Don's voice left no room for questions. As they passed Colby silently asked Charlie to join them in his brothers rarely used office.

"That was a little hard don't you think?" Colby said his head tilting towards his desk as he closed the office door.

"I'm more worried about her life then her feelings at the moment." Charlie could clearly see that the team had something on their minds but no one wanted to start first so he asked a question.

"What did Matt's partner say?"

"Nothing" Don spoke looking out the office towards the bullpen.

"Nothing, then why were he and his team waiting on you?"

"It's hard to say anything when you're dead. He did have a note for us, well Michelle really."

"A note, what did it say?" For a moment no one in the room spoke. It was only after he asked it again that a voice from outside the office door answered him.

"{Boss} wants me to come 'home' to him. And as if I didn't know how to return to that hell hole he sent me the directions." That had been the just of the note. The team had read it before handing it over to another team to try and get prints or anything off of it.

"How did you know?" Colby asked knowing that she hadn't seen it.

"When I entered the lobby I was handed this." She held up an envelope.

"Am I right? Is this the letter you found on his partners body?" Colby walked over to read the note for himself. After seeing the nod exchanged by the agents she spoke up again.

"I thought so. This man was killed to send me a message. Who was he and how did they find him?"

"He was Matt's partner here for the last few months. His name was Ken Thomas. As to how he was found he hadn't come into work for the last two days. They hadn't heard anything for him so they sent an agent to his home. They knocked but when the calls and knocks went unanswered they entered the home to find him dead in a chair with a note attached to his chest.

"I need to go back to him. He says that he will leave mom and the kids alone he only wants me."

"You know as well as I do that if you go back you will be hurt if not killed." This time it was Don being the voice reason.

"I know that he will hurt me. I know that the abuse that I suffered before will be nothing compared to what I will go thought this time. However, its better then more FBI agents or any of the few friends we have showing up dead with notes taped to them!" For the first time Michelle was now staring into Don's eyes as her words hit the whole team.

"There is another way to get these guys. With this information Charlie might be able to help find where they are without anyone else being hurt." Megan spoke her idea out loud.

"Please" Don whispered his eyes never leaving the woman's in front of him as he softly pleaded.

A/N: What happens now? What happens when the team finds Matt? Will Michelle keep her word to Don or go back?

Thanks for all the great feedback on this rewrite. I am working on the last chapter right now. It will be posted soon. I plan on rewriting this whole story line. So the next story will be starting soon.


	21. Next Step

Title: Next step

Series: LN (Living Nightmare) 21/21

Pairings: Colby/Charlie, Don, Megan, David, AD White, Robin, and OC's.

Summary: Why is Michelle being wired up? What is Charlie trying to stop her from doing?

Chapter Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs, people, places, or items you know.

Beta: Cassy 27, Nullus anxietas, and myself

LN

End of chapter twenty: Note?

"He was Matt's partner here for the last few months. His name was Ken Thomas. As to how he was found he hadn't come into work for the last two days. They hadn't heard anything for him so they sent an agent to his home. They knocked but when the calls and knocks went unanswered they entered the home to find him dead in a chair with a note attached to his chest.

"I need to go back to him. He says that he will leave mom and the kids alone he only wants me."

"You know as well as I do that if you go back you will be hurt if not killed." This time it was Don being the voice reason.

"I know that he will hurt me. I know that the abuse that I suffered before will be nothing compared to what I will go thought this time. However, its better then more FBI agents or any of the few friends we have showing up dead with notes taped to them!" For the first time Michelle was now staring into Don's eyes as her words hit the whole team.

"There is another way to get these guys. With this information Charlie might be able to help find where they are without anyone else being hurt." Megan spoke her idea out loud.

"Please" Don whispered his eyes never leaving the woman's in front of him as he softly pleaded.

Chapter twenty one: Next Step

The next five to six hours was passed with the Eppes team trying to find a way to keep Michelle with them and her family safe at the same time. Before they left for the night around ten a plan was in the making. The ground work was set and things were starting to look up. No one new that in a few short hours they would find out their hard work would all be for not.

Don was the first to return to work the next morning after a restless few hours of tossing and turning. However he only made it into the bull pen before his phone came to life.

"Eppes"

"Agent Eppes, join me in the lobby?"

"Yes sir" He replied before hanging up and heading downstairs. He wasn't sure what was going on but getting a call first thing from an AD is not what you want to start your day with.

"Sir" Don asked, walking up to AD White when he arrived in the lobby.

"Agent Eppes, do you know why there is a former agent dead on the steps? Also, why is there a letter addressed to a friend of yours?" It was then that Don looked down and saw that the fallen agent was none other then Matt Macklin. 'Someone spared me the trouble of having to hurt you.' he thought for a second before returning his attention to AD White.

"A letter, sir" AD White was not one to poke into his agents personal business. However, when one of his former agents ended up dead and on the front steps of the FBI office, it was no longer personal.

"Agent Eppes, see to it that this man gets off the steps properly. I want to know what happened and why he's here. Also, I want to know if you expect any more bodies with notes for Michelle." Not waiting for a reply he quickly turned and headed back to his office for what was starting out to be a very long day.

Glancing at the note Don quickly noticed two things. First this note had the same address for Michelle to come to as the other one had. Second this one had pictures inside the envelope. Taking a quick glance though the photos he eyes lit up with anger as his hand tightened with each shot. There were multiple shots of Michelle, Sharon, and the kids. Followed by shots of his team, his family, and himself each shot had lines drawn on them. The lines were drawn from a ways away as if someone was saying it doesn't matter how far away we are your still going to be dead.

In a small effort to breath for a moment Don made a few calls and had Matt's body taken down town to the county morgue. While a team was busy taking Matt's body away Don pulled out his cell and made an early morning call to one of his agents.

"Colby, how close are you to dad's office?" Don asked, knowing that Colby usually came by his dad's office on his way in to check up on Michelle and Alan even if he would not admit it.

"I'm almost there. Is something wrong?" Colby asked, double checking his mirrors as he spoke.

"Can you stop and see if Chelle can come in with you today?"

"Okay, we'll be in soon." Colby said, hanging up his phone as he parked his car. It only took for him to ask and Michelle was quickly bulked in his car ready to head into the office with him.

Walking into the building they had seen more agents then normal but, hadn't thought much of it. However the extra bodies in the Eppes offices bull pin set off warning bells in both the agent and young mothers minds.

"What's going on?" Colby asked as they joined the rest of the team.

"Matt was found." Michelle answered with out emotion.

"Actually, Matt was left on the steps of the building for us, with a letter attached to his chest like Ken but, unlike Ken, this letter had pictures." He handed the pictures of Michelle and her family to them.

"Where are the other ones?" Michelle asked looking at the pictures.

"What other ones?"

"I'm not as smart as Charlie but, Don these have numb3rs on the back. This one is two then we skip to ten." She asked showing him the numb3rs in the background of each shot.

"There more of the same." He spoke before cursing himself under his breath for not picking up on the numb3rs himself.

"Same or not I would like to see them please?" Not liking it but, knowing at the same time that if she could pick up on that she might be able to pick up something else they might have missed.

Slowly he walked from his place beside her back to his desk to retrieve the photos. He handed them to her as he walked past her and out his office door towards the break room. Reentering his office a few minutes later with his coffee in hand and a soda for Chelle he heard words that made his fear jump from the back of his mind straight to his heart.

"Charlie, your family has taken my family in. You didn't have to but you did just the same. Now you have all become family to us. It pains me to think what Rae would go though if something happened to Don. Epically if there had been a way to stop him from being hurt of killed in the first place. That's why I have to go back." She paused for a moment getting her words right.

"If Matt and Ken hadn't raped me they would still be alive today. I'm not dumb enough to think that the 'Boss' wouldn't hurt someone for messing with what was his. Charlie, don't you see these two men would be going out on dates living it up working beside you all but, now thanks to me they're dead. They're never going to be given the chance to have a family. They are never going to get spotlighted on the news for helping take down a big case. If it weren't for me things would be alright in their worlds. I will not let the same thing happen to you or any one in my family! This stops and it stops now!" Her words were matched with her throwing the shots of Don and the rest of them down on the table for everyone to see.

"Do you think the KIDS would hurt any less if it was you that these men took away from them? Do you think WE would hurt any less?" Charlie asked. Taking this as his cue Don spoke as he entered his own office.

"Chelle, please, let me at least put a wire on you and arrange some backup in the area. That way, when these men come to you, we can grab them." Don's words shocked everyone but Michelle into silence.

"As long as it can be done right NOW!" She stated pacin the room.

Robin happened to arrive the same time as the lab tech that was going to wire Michelle. As soon as the tech and Robin entered the room Michelle and the tech headed into Don's office and closed the door. Seeing her chance to talk to Don alone with out his little Chelle in the way she jumped at it.

"Hey, Don, do you have a minute?" Robin asked, walking to stand beside him.

"What can I do for you, Robin?" He asked. Over the last few weeks they had been talking about missed why they had split. It was a slow and painful mind but, they were minding still.

"I wanted to know if we could get together for dinner tonight." She continued talking, not noticing where his attention truly lied.

"Don, did you hear me?" She asked as her phone started to ring.

Over the short time that the Steven's family had been with the Eppes Don had seen Chelle in different stages of dressing. He had seen the scars on her lower legs, on her back, and on her arms. Though he had seen her in tank top and shorts she had made sure to keep her more hurtful and more scared parts of her body out of his view.

However he had never seen her stomach or the marks underneath her breasts. This is the sight that greeted him as he walked into his office as Robin had turned to answer her call. While the tech found it out for the norm for a male agent to walk in on her wiring up someone the way she was this woman she didn't give voice to her thoughts. The saying is that if you learn nothing else at the FBI at least you will learn to expect the unexpected from one Agent Eppes and his team.

Robin turned around to speak to Don as she disconnected her call only to find he had disappeared. Finding the tech she had walked in with beside her she spoke to her trying to find out what exactly was going on.

"Done already?"

"Yes, ma'am, Agent Eppes is finishing up right now." The tech told her before make a quick glace around the room.

"Between you and me, I would love to be that lady in there right now." The tech whispered in a dreamy tone.

"Why do you say that?" Robin wondered if the rumors she heard had been true.

"Not many agents male or female willingly walk into the room they know that I'm helping place these kinds of wires on another person on. Agent Eppes simple walked in and this woman never flinched. If you ask me she's one lucky lady. I have heard that there might be someone new in his life and that he's been extra careful not to be hurt because of her. I wonder if that woman and this are one in the same." What ever else the young woman was going to say was cut off by the JAG theme song coming from her phone.

"Are they sleeping together?" Robin demanded from Colby as he walked passed her as the tech was heading out.

"Not as far as I know." He answered heading towards his partner and fellow team member.

For the next minute or two Robin stood looking at the door that blocked the man she loved from her. Just as she was about to open it she heard her phone once again ring this time reminding her of a meeting upstairs that she was required to be at in two minutes. Seeing no movement coming from the room she hastily turned and headed upstairs. While inside the office Don was once again voicing his dislike for the plan.

"Chelle, I don't like this. There has to be another way."

"Don, if there was any other way we would be doing it right now. This is the only way to keep everyone safe and get The 'Boss' once and for all."

Not knowing any other way to assure him she did the only thing she felt she could. Michelle reached her slightly trembling hand to his hair and slowly ran her fingers though it. Her action had surprised him but his relaxing into her hand surprised her. Unknown to each other their thoughts were one in the same. Maybe when I wake in the morning this will all be a bad dream and everyone will be safe and were they are suppose to be.

To Be Counted in

The {Boss's} Worst Dreams

A/N: Thank you for everyone who read this story the first time. As well as all who read it now. This story and the ones with the Steven's family in them are based off of a true on going nightmare that I have had. Saying that I hope you will stick with me in this New Year as I work on fixing the other two stories that are posted here and posting the last one maybe two in this group.

As always please feel free to leave me any and all honest reviews here on the site or in my email. It's always a good thing when a writer is given word on what others think of their work good or bad it makes for better writers. Which in turn makes better stories for readers?


	22. Closing note

Would you like to know if Michelle's plan works. Who the {Boss} is? or What happens when she leaves the FBI.

Please read the next in this small set of stories. It is called...

**The {Boss's} Worst Dreams**

The first chapter is posted and as always any honest feedback is welcome. Thank you again for taking the time to read this story even if you don't leave any feedback.


End file.
